A Doll's Tale
by LuckiShatterTwin22
Summary: This is a story about a boy, Tsuna. He has been gone from his family for six years. Until suddenly a new female student comes to Namimori claiming to know Nastuyoshi, the younger twin of Tsuna. Natsu feels uncomfortable around her for some reason. Her smile seems dark, her touch feels poisonous, her eyes speak misfortune, and her friends seem crazy. Dark/Crazy!Tsuna! Summary inside
1. I miss you, Tsuna-nii

**[A.N.**

**So I decided to do a Dark!Tsuna story where he has a twin that he actually gets along with, not like most stories though when they actually don't.**

**Please support my story!**

**Summary: This is a story about a boy, Tsunayoshi. He has been gone from his family side for six years. Until suddenly a new rich female student comes to Namimori-middle claiming to know Nastuyoshi Sawada, the younger twin of Tsuna. Natsu feels uncomfortable around her for some reason. Her smile seems dark, her touch feels poisonous, her eyes speak misfortune, and her friends seem crazy. "Nastu-chan, this is Tsunayoshi . . . my butler." Oc's! **

**Genre: Horror (I think), romance, drama, humor (at times), and ADVENTURE (very common in stories)**

**Pairings: TsunaXOc (this is the only pairing I can think of, if you want more then please don't be shy and just review it or P.M. it to me. Thanks! I will accept Oc's.)**

**Warning: Dark!Tsuna, Twin-fic, Oc's, Ooc, and maybe unnoticed misspell words and grammar]**

~Chapter I~

I miss you, Tsuna-nii

As a brown hair woman washed the dishes from eating lunch, she hummed a happy tune thinking how adorable her two sons were.

"Mama!" Turning her head to the side, she saw two mop of gravity defying brown hair. Looking further down, she mentally squealed at that moment when she met their chocolate doe brown eyes that stared right back at her. One looking teary as the other was wide and just . . . too cute.

"Yes, Nastu-chan~" She stopped the water from the sink and placed the last of the dishes in the rack nearby, and bent down to get a better view of her four year old sons.

"Tuna-nii fell down! A-and hurt himself!" He exclaimed, as the other one brought his hand up to wipe away the tears threatening to drop.

"Oh dear! Hold one second Tsuna-kun!" Hurrying up she went to find the medicine box, leaving the two boys to themselves.

Natsu looked behind him, seeing if his mother was gone until a determine expression appeared. "Hurry Tuna-nii! Before mama comes back!" Natsu said, turning to his older brother who was drying off the tears.

"H-hai!"

Grabbing a chair closest to them, Natsu dragged it to a counter. "Ok! Tuna-nii get up!"

"Hai!" Tsuna hurried onto the wooden chair. Pushing himself up, he lied onto his stomach as his chubby legs kicked in the air.

"Hurry! Hurry! Mama coming back soon!" Natsu encouraged his brother while shoving the older ones butt to be place on the chair.

After achieving to get up the chair, the brunet sighed with relief while wiping some invisible sweat off. Standing on his two chubby legs, Tsuna turned to the counter to see a white jar. "I-is this it, Na-chan?"

"Yep! Hurry!" the younger one nodded with a big smile.

Tsuna smiled back. Turning his attention back to where he came for he reached out to it, trying to reach those small chubby hands to grab the jar, he couldn't reach. "Na-chan! I-I can't reach!"

"Huh?" Tilting his adorable head to the side, a light bulb appeared above his head. "Wait one sec!" Leaving the other one to himself, Natsu went off to the living room and grabbed a thick book titled 'Phone Book' and ran right back, tumbling due to the weight and size. "Ok! Here!"

Placing it onto the chair, Tsuna helped it up then stepped up onto it. "T-thank you!"

"No prob Tuna-nii!"

Tsuna smiled again, and looked to the jars direction, determination showing in his eyes. "I-I'll do it with m-my dying will." He muttered out reaching his hand once again to the jar.

"What are you two doing?" The two boys snapped their heads to the source of the voice, only seeing their mother looking at them with a smile while holding a white box with a red plus sign on it.

Staying silent, Tsuna and Natsu looked at each other and back at their mother who was smiling happily, trying not to squeeze the poor boys to death.

"Rats, we've been caught." Natsu said, eyes cutely furrowed while he crossed his arms, developing a cute stance.

Nana chuckled. Sitting the box on a nearby counter, she went to pat her youngest head, which looked up from his stance, and to bring Tsuna down, doing the same gesture she did to Natsu after. "If you wanted a cookie, Tsu-kun and Na-chan you could've just ask~" Happily opening the white jar, she pulled out two chocolate chip cookies and knelt down to give it to them.

Natsu took it happily as Tsuna took it hesitantly.

"Mission complete!" The youngest exclaimed as he took a bite out of the cookie.

"Hai!" Tsuna took a small bite out of the treat, only to remember afterwards. "T-thank you, Ka-san!" He went to give her a hug which she happily took.

"Oh! Thank you Mama!" Natsu followed afterwards.

"Ooh~" Nana just couldn't help it anymore. She happily gave them a huge suffocating hug.

. . . . .

At the age of six the twins went to school, happily holding hands as they walked with their mother behind them who squealed louder each time the two just did something cute! Which is mostly all the time.

"Ne! Ne! Tuna-nii, do you think we can be friends with that scary person?" Natsu asked, turning back to see their hands knot together and Tsuna's terrified face.

"Hie! Y-you mean t-the one who c-carries t-those two stick t-thingy?"

"Is he the one who says something like Herbivore?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Then yeah!"

"Hie! B-but he's d-dangerous!"

"Then what about that guy with a big smile that seems to look like it would stay that way?"

"Y-yamamoto-san?"

"Yeah! He seems nice."

". . ." Tsuna turned his head to the side with a sad look that was unnoticed by Nana who was just gushing over her boys.

Natsu frowned, knowing why. "Let's just play with each other today!" He happily said, looking forward.

". . . Mm." Tsuna nodded, feeling guilty for hogging up Natsu for himself.

Natsu with his happy and carefree personality was able to make friends fast and easily unlike Tsuna, who was shy and scared at almost everything and was always excluded by other kids, besides Natsu.

. . . . .

At the age of eight, the Sawada siblings were playing at the park by themselves, waiting for their mother to come pick them up.

The two were currently playing in the sandbox, making some kind of hill so to speak, with a twig on top of the bump.

". . . Ne, Na-chan?"

"Hm? Yes Tuna-nii?" Nastu looked up from his spot, looking at his older brother's glum face that wasn't staring at him.

". . . Do you think I'm useless?" Tsuna asked solemnly, still piling up the hill with sand.

"What! Of course not Tuna! Is it about those guys in class again?" Natsu stood up, looking furious as he stared at the top Tsuna's head.

Tsuna didn't look up, only staring at the hill with a shadow covering his eyes.

". . . But it's true right? I'm not good in any subjects, not even P.E. and sports. I get the lowest grades out of all the kids and I don't even have friends. And even though I'm older than you, I'm weak." The oldest Sawada sniffled.

Natsu looked mad. Quickly going to Tsuna's side he bent down just like his brother and started exclaiming, "Don't listen to them Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna looked at his younger brother's face. Surprised that his brother actually said his short-termed name, unlike his usual made up name 'Tuna.' For some reason after going to the aquarium when they were three, Natsu suddenly called him that.

"They're just jealous because Tsuna-nii is cute and has an awesome little brother by his side!" Natsu placed his forehead onto the others and smiled. "They're the dummies!"

Tsuna blinked, tears running down his cheeks as he sniffled. "H-hai."

"Ah! Tuna-nii! D-don't cry! W-was it because I said I was awesome and you were cute! I'll change it! Tuna-nii is awesome and I'm cute! See! D-don't cry!" Tsuna laughed as his brother panic.

"I-I'm _hiccup_ alright, Natsu-chan."

Natsu stopped his panicking and looked at his brother again. A bright smile shown upon his face as another showed up upon Tsuna's. "Let's get back at building our castle!"

"Hai!"

"Natsu-chan! Tsuna-kun! I'm here!"

"Crap! And here we were almost done to with our awesome castle." Natsu pouted.

. . . . .

A month later, Tsuna was walking in the halls by himself as rain poured out the walls. His dear younger brother had caught the cold and begged Tsuna to stay with him until it was over, but Nana wouldn't accept, saying that, "Tsu-kun needs to go to school to grow up and rule the world with you, Na-chan~"

"Ah! That's right! Never mind! Tuna-nii go to school and become smarter so we can start our secret world domination plans ok!"

That was exactly what he had said, even though he still looked persistent.

Tsuna really wanted to stay home for two reasons-

A – He wanted to be by Natsu.

B – Without Natsu he would get bullied (even though he still does since Natsu and he was in different classes.)

Luckily today he only had a couple of scrapes from being tripped and scratches from being pushed. Nothing really life threatening.

"Heh. Look. It's Dame-Tsuna~" Fearing the worst, Tsuna stopped and looked around slowly only to come across three girls and two boys smirking at him. One was being Sasagawa Kyoko, the cutest girl in his grade, who looked like she didn't want to be there.

Tsuna gulped as the group stepped forward.

"Where's your Knight and Shining Armor? Huh?" A boy sneered, not liking Natsu due to the girl he liked liking the Sawada boy.

"A-at h-home." He choked out, wanting to cry.

The group smirked more, but Kyoko who was begging to go back to class.

"C-come on guys. Can we please go back to class and not hurt Sawada-kun?" She begged only to be sneered at by the girls.

That was one of the things Tsuna liked about Kyoko. She was kind and she never once bullied or teased him about his Dame-ness or feminine looks. She always said hello to him whenever they walked by each other or apologize if she shoved into him.

"Quit being a baby, Kyoko-chan." A girl with curly brown hair said.

". . ." Kyoko eyes saddened.

Tsuna felt sorry for the friendly girl.

"Hmph!" Turning their attention back at Tsuna, Tsuna flinched.

"I heard you got a zero on your test Dame-Tsuna! Ha! How Dame can you get?" A boy with spiky hair mocked.

"You still haven't even change since kindergarden." The other boy with a blue shirt on smirked grew bigger.

"Once a Dame always a Dame." Curly girl commented.

"Seriously, why are you still even here? You're just useless space." Girl B crossed her arms.

"You don't even deserve to have Nastuyoshi-sama as your brother!" The curly hair girl exclaimed as the other one nodded leaving the boys to sneer at his name

"U-uh . . ."

"Hmph. Let's teach him a lesson." Spiky hair suggested.

"Ooh~ I like the sound of that." Girl B agreeing.

"W-what? Please stop! Sawada-san didn't even do anything!" Kyoko ran in front of the group, arms spread. "A-and we will get i-in trouble!"

"Are you betraying us Kyoko?" Curly hair girl wrinkled her nose as she stepped forward. "Do you want to be Dame-Kyoko then? Do you?"

"N-n-no."

"Then move aside! Or I'll tell Yamamoto-sama you peed your pants." A playing smirk appeared.

"W-what? But I n-never-"

"Don't you understand the term Rumors?" Girl B rolled her eyes.

Kyoko hesitantly dropped her arms and turned to the side, letting the others walk by her with a smirk.

Tsuna stared at the scene. He wasn't mad at Kyoko for letting them pass by her; there was only pity shown in his eyes due to that she was so easily controlled. Maybe that's why the girls hung out with her, well besides for popularity status.

"Hmph. Let's get him." On cue they ran towards him.

"Hie!" Tsuna sprinted off, forward into the hall, not daring to look back as the group shouted at him.

"Come back, Useless-Tsuna!"

"You really are Dame aren't you?!"

"Hmph! Running away like a coward now? You're so useless, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna wanted to cry, he really did. He didn't like his nickname. He hated it. Just because he wasn't good at subjects in school and sports, doesn't mean he was useless. Natsu even said that . . . or . . . was he lying?

The oldest Sawada shook his head, still sprinting in full speed. "_No! Natsu-chan would never lie! If I was useless then why would he need me to take over the world? U-unless . . . No! Natsu-chan isn't like that!_"

Turning a corner, Tsuna leaned his back onto the wall as the group ran past him, shouting his name in anger.

Letting out a relieved sigh as his hand was on his pounding chest, he got out of his position and stared at the direction where the group had ran and the other way to see if the coast was clear. Sighing once again, he jogged back towards the direction he ran from, not wanting to be late for class. "_I wonder if Sasagawa-san is alright. I hope she is._"

After minutes of effortless jogging, Tsuna found himself panting and panting as sweat came twinkling down. Looking behind him and forward, he swore he didn't run that far from his class yet walk that far when he went to go use the bathroom earlier. If he didn't get their soon, he would get in trouble, and we all know he didn't want that.

Jogging forward once again, Tsuna looked out the window showing the cloudy sky and raindrops hitting the glass. "_I wonder if it will stop raining soon._"

Slowing down into a walk and stopping, Tsuna saw a girl standing by the tree closest to the window with a black lace umbrella open, who was staring up at the sky. Something in his head told him to run and don't get notice by her, but he shrugged it off as he stepped up to the window.

He got a better view of her when he wiped off the fogginess out of the window, due to the rain, and felt a little scared. She looked to be about two years older than him and had actual white hair that was tied into pigtails with black and red ribbons. Since only her side was face to Tsuna, he only saw one blue eye staring up at the sky, so he suspected her eye color was blue. Her clothes consist of a black frilly dress with the collar to wrap itself around her neck as if it was a turtle neck, and a red blood color ribbon tied around it. Her shoes were black with black and white socks that went up to her knees, and in her gasp, besides the umbrella, was a gray torn up rabbit that lost a button for an eye as cotton came out of it.

"_Why is she there? Isn't she cold?_" Tsuna thought. Wanting to know why she was there, he tapped the glass of the window to get her attention.

_Tap_

_Tap_

Nothing. She didn't look at him but still only at the sky that seemed so interesting in her eyes.

Making the tap louder he tried once again.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

The girl eyeball moved to the side, to see Tsuna who suddenly felt a shiver run down his back.

"U-um . . . aren't you g-going back t-to c-class?" That was the first thing that popped up into his mind.

The girl's eye stared at him for a second until staring back at the sky.

Tsuna sweatdropped. Of course nobody would want to talk to Dame-Tsuna. He should've known. Putting his head down in shame, he slowly turned to the side and started walking until . . .

"I don't go to school."

Shifting his head back to the girl, he smiled. Glad that the girl was willing to talk to him, even though he couldn't really hear what she said, since they were separated by glass and rain sounds.

"U-um, what did y-you say?"

The girl sighed; turning her full body to face his, (Tsuna noted that her bangs covered her eye), she walked over by the window elegantly and wrote on the fog that was on the glass.

_I don't go to school_ – She wrote.

Tsuna reading it replied back the way she did – _T-then why are you here?_

She took a moment to think – _To . . . get something._

_Like what? I'll help!_

Tsuna didn't see it, but the girl made a small smirk before putting her face back to the motionless self.

_If you can, that is._

Tsuna nodded with a smile.

_I can!_

_. . . Then, meet me after your school is done, by the storage room._

Tsuna nodded.

"Sawada-kun?!" A teacher called out from the hallway.

"Ah! I forgot about class!" Turning his head to the sound of the voice, he turned back to the girl afterwards to only see her gone with the writing they has made as well.

Tsuna raised a brow but his attention snapped back to the teacher who was looking for him, so he quickly ran to her, not wanting to get into more trouble.

. . . . .

The girl watched the little boy go, as she sat on the leafless tree, still with her umbrella open in her gasp and rabbit which she was hugging closely to her chest.

"_giggle _We're going to get a new friend~" She grinned as a shadow came over her eyes. That grin suddenly turned to a frown as she clutched the rabbit's ear and forced its head to the side with a glare. ". . . But he's not tainted . . . yet." She grinned once again, bringing the rabbit face to face with her. "Are you hungry?" She asked the rabbit that stayed silent. "Do you want to collect your other eye?"

.

.

.

The rabbit smiled . . . showing sharp teeth.

. . . . .

Tsuna waited afterschool at said place the girl said to wait at. With his orange backpack on and sweater, he sat down on the floor. "_I hope Ka-san will wait a little longer when she comes and picks me up . . ._"

"How dear you run away from us Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna flinched. Right before him and standing high and mighty were the four people who were chasing him earlier that day, each one with hands cross around their chest and scowls on their face.

Tsuna moved back, only to be stopped by the wall he was leaning on. "G-g-g-gomen." He muttered out, audible for the four to hear, as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Hmph! Get him!" Curly hair girl ordered the two boys who snatched both his hands and dragged him in the storage room with the two girls following.

"Hie!" Thrown onto a pile of boxes, the group smirked at the sight of a cut on the brunets face.

"Let this be a lesson, Dame-Tsuna. Don't think you can run away from us . . . _ever_." Spiky hair boy glared as Tsuna flinched, holding onto his cut cheek. "Hari, grab Dame-Tsuna's hands and hold him still."

"Right." The blue shirt guy, Hari, went and grabbed Tsuna's arms roughly as the little brunette tried to break free.

"P-p-please stop!" Tsuna pleaded, fear in his eyes as the spiky hair boy step forward, popping his knuckles on with a smirk and with your-going-to-feel-pain in his eyes.

"Why should we listen to you, Dame-Tsuna?" Girl B stuck out her tongue at him with her eyes close and arms still folded to her flat chest.

"Hmph!" Curly girl put her hands on her hips. "Let me go first!" She exclaimed.

"What? No! I'm going first! You're going after me!" Spiky hair protested.

"NO! I'm the one who thought of this so I should be the one to go first!"

Spiky hair glared at the curly hair girl who didn't falter but glare back.

"Tch . . . fine! Hurry up!"

The girl made a winning smirk as the boy stepped away while she stepped forward, right in front of Tsuna who was shaking.

"This is for Nastuyoshi-sama! You don't disserve to be his brother!" She rose up her hand in the air and brought it down onto Tsuna's cheek.

_Slap!_

Tsuna's eyes widen with tears already pouring out.

"This is for you being so useless!"

_Slap!_

"This is for being a waste of space!"

_Slap!_

"And this is for being born!"

_SLAP!_

With the last slap, Tsuna looked blankly at the grown, seeing a small puddle his tears form.

"_. . . For . . . being born? W-what did I even do to you?_"

"Hmph! I had my fill. You're turn." Curly hair flipped her hair and walked to her friends who giggled.

"Finally!" Rolling his eyes, the spiky hair boy went up to Tsuna and smirked once again. "This is to your brother!"

Kicking him in the stomach really hard, Tsuna coughed out blood. Hari moved out the way, leaving the beat up brunet to fall on the ground hard and to lie on his side.

"Thanks to him, the girl I like wouldn't even talk to me!" Spiky hair boy bent down to Tsuna who looked more terrified and in pain and grabbed his collar and punched him in the face.

In the background, the spiky hair boy's friends kept on cheering him on, not even thinking of what will happen afterwards.

"He thinks he's so cool!"

_Punch!_

"Just because he's good at school and sports, he thinks he's better than me!"

_Punch!_

"Will you know what? He should just die with you." He whispered to Tsuna, not wanting to get beat up by the girls since they idolized him and already mad at him.

"_What? Natsu? You want him dead? You want me dead? Y-you're going to kill him? You're going to kill him my little brother who didn't even do anything? You hate my b-brother for what? I'm . . . I'll . . . I'll . . ._"

The spiky hair boy felt the room temperature drop, still beating up the small brunet; he didn't notice his friends suddenly backing away with horrified expression . . .

"_. . . You're all going to die today . . ._"

Tsuna grinned . . . sharp teeth showing.

. . . . .

A girl walked in the hallway as her shoes made sounds while she used the umbrella as a cane. A small pleased smile was on her lips as a gray rabbit giggled insanely in her gasp.

"Kekekekkekekek! KEKEKEKE! KeKeKeKeKe!" The rabbit button eye turned a 360, as his razor sharp teethes clanked onto each other. Jumping out of the smiling girls gasp, it skipped in front of her, looking happy.

". . ." The girl stopped in front of a door, staring at the red liquid that came out of the other side. Her smile grew more as she looked at the rabbit that turned around to meet her gaze.

"I knew that it would work." She clapped her hands together.

"Kekekeke."

"Now . . . shall we go in?"

The rabbit nodded eagerly. "

"Don't eat my poor toy, you Bloody-rabbit."

"Kekekeke." The rabbit only giggled more.

Opening the door slowly, it hit something, causing her to stop the door and furrowed her eye brows. "Bloody-rabbit go move that body so I can open the door." She said, not affected on her words.

The rabbit playfully saluted its master as it shoved its body from the small opening the door made. A couple seconds later, the rabbit opened the door, gesturing her in.

Doing just that she gracefully walked in, delighted with the sight.

"Kekekeke, A-all d-done." It said shakily with its voice rusty, but the girl knew it wasn't in fear but in excitement. She looked at her toy, which was rolling in blood as if it was snow.

"I'll have to clean you up when we get back." She sighed but turned her attention at the four bloody and ripped bodies scattered around. Eyes plucked out, either hanging out of the poor kids sockets or ripped out and placed near the kids.

A giggling sound was heard at the far corner in the room. The girl smiled and stepped towards it, not minding the blood staining her shoes and ignoring the giggles from the rabbit who was singing now. "Ah~ It's nice to meet you again, little boy~" She bent down to the crouching boy that had blood stained all over his clothes and face that was covered by a shadow. His lips were pulled back, letting her see his razor sharp teeth, similar to the rabbits, and his orange hood was place over his head. "What is your name?" She took one of his bloody hands and placed it onto her cheeks.

"Hehehehehe." The boy chuckled. "T-tsu – hehehehehehe."

"Tsu? Or is there more?" Placing his hand back down and not minding blood on her cheek, she slowly removed the hood off his head.

"Hehehehe- Tsu-Tsun-TSUNA! HEHEHEHE!" Tsuna chuckled more and more.

The girl smiled widen after removing the hood to show a pair of small horns sticking out. Staring at the eyes of this Tsuna-boy she saw it shaking but his insane chuckles still played. "Ah! What a cute name for someone so cute~" She pulled him into a hug, not minding the blood.

Pulling away, her smile softened.

"C-cute?" Tsuna asked, with a skaky smile and eyes. Bringing his bloody hands to his cheeks he cupped them and tilted his head to the side. "A-am I cute?"

"Mm." The girl nodded happily.

"Kekekeke!" The blood stained rabbit skipped towards them as he held onto a somewhat blood stained button he got from one of the girls, leaving a trail of bloody foot prints. "CUTE! CUTE!" Going to the space in between the two, it rested its bloody hands on Tsuna's knees. "CUUUTE~"

"See. Even Bloody-rabbit agrees! I'm sure you two would get along just fine~" She stood up and twirled around. Her now blood stained black dress twirling as she spread her arms wide with a big smile.

"Kekekeke! I-invite! I-invite!" The rabbit hopped as Tsuna stared at the two smiling.

Bringing his bloody hands off of his now stained cheeks, he picked up the rabbit that giggled even more and twirled as well to the girl who seemed pleased.

"Yes! Let's invite! Invite Tsuna-darling for our tea party! He'll be able to meet many new friends! We can play all day!"

"Play! Play!" Tsuna shouted, still twirling with the rabbit.

The girl stopped at a certain position with her hands spread and feet tangled around each other, her smile turning upside down. "So . . . will you come?" She tilted her head, looking behind herself to see Tsuna still spinning, eyes darkening with he said something displeasing to her.

"Play~" He shouted.

The white hair girl smiled once again and ran to him, giving him a large hug. "Yes . . . let's play and play and play . . . forever darling."

. . . . .

Nana called her husband Imeistu, telling him the news that Tsuna has gone missing and that the school found four sockets-less bodies of four kids. As the two talked on the phone, Nana was bawling as she crouched, saying that it was her fault for telling Tsuna to go to school then letting him stay like her youngest wanted to.

Nastu stared at his mother who was crying, his body trembling with fear that his older brother really was missing. "M-mama . . ." He spoke in a soft tone as Nana looked up at her youngest son, her eyes red from crying. "Y-you're lying right? T-tuna-nii is coming back right?"

Nana dropped the phone and ran to go give her youngest a hug. She cried even more and more.

Natsu only stared at the wall before him, not hugging his mother back, only thinking about his older brother who he loved dearly. "Y-you're lying! Tuna-nii isn't gone! W-w-w-we'll find him!" He couldn't stop the tears that came pouring out. "T-tuna-nii will c-c-c-come back." He clutched his mother's shirt and bawled into it.

. . . . .

**Name – **Sawada Natsuyoshi

**Status - **Alive

**Born – **October 14, XXXX

**Age – **13 ½

**Hair color – **Brown

**Eye color – **Chocolate brown

**Father – **Sawada Imeistu (CDEFC leader for the Vongola Family) [Alive]

**Mother – **Sawada Nana (Housewife) [Alive]

**Siblings – **Older Twin brother Sawada Tsunayoshi (Student) [Missing]

**Other known facts – **Sawada Natsuyoshi (Natsu for short or Yoshi) is 13 year old, turning 14 in a month. Lost his older twin brother that went missing when they were eight, and due to that his personality has change a 360. He's a delinquent at school, wears piercings, bad at school subjects, hates sports, and nicknamed by students: Miserable-Natsu.

A small baby wearing a fedora looked at the file of his new student. Taking out two pictures from a pocket in the folder, he stared at them, inspecting the first one that had two boys with the same looks, one smiling like the sun and the other one smiling shyly behind his brother. On the top of their heads were their names that were labeled with a sharpie. 'Natsuyoshi' on the smiling like the sun one and 'Tsunayoshi' on the one smiling shyly.

Looking at the other picture, the baby hitman stared at a gravity defying hair boy with three piercings on his ear and two other on his other with another piercing on his bottom lip. He scowled as he walked forward with hands in his sagging pants pocket.

"_Seems like he had a brother-complex." _The baby thought as he settled the pictures back into the folder. Sitting the folder onto the table of the plane, he took a sip of his expresso and leaned in his chair with a smirk.

. . . . .

Natsuyoshi woke up from his bed as his alarm clocked ring. He slowly got out of bed, not even caring if he was late due to it, and stretched.

"Natsu-chan! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" His mother, Nana, shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He lazily muttered out as he pulled off his blue shirt and tossed it in his dirty basket that was in the corner. Looking around the place he sweatdropped at his room. "I sure need to clean up once in a while."

Yawning, he walked towards his door, to only step on something that went 'Clank'. Looking down he saw a picture of two boys smiling right outside his backyards. Natsu picked it up and stared at it plainly, but one could tell he was sad. "Heh." He made a small sad smile and placed the picture onto his desk. "I miss you, Tuna-nii."

**[A.N.**

**Will I hope you like this chapter~**

**I tried to make it scary so I hope some of you got a little scared at that one point!**

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you!**

**LuckiShatterTwin22 signing out~]**


	2. Debt

**[A.N.**

**Hello! I plan on updating once a week if possible so I hope that's ok~**

**I just can't believe I have 12 favorites and 13 followers! It was only the first chapter too! Nonetheless I am happy (really happy) and I just want to say thank you.**

**Freedom of Trapped**

**Yeah I know what you mean and I looked back on the part when Tsuna was in the room. Thank you me for the rating and helping me out! About Tsuna being weird, I forgot to add something in the warnings so you can understand why he's like that, but I'm sure you'll get it in this warning. Sorry! For the Beta-reader . . . hmm~ I'll think about it.**

**To the other readers - I forgot to add something in the warnings as well but it isn't something major (kind of) . . . I think you all can notice it~**

**This chapter is dedicated to Clockwork Sounds (cool name) since she was the first to give me Oc's. I hope this chapter is to your liking! And others as well!**

**I will still be happy to have Oc's if anyone wants! If you decide to give Oc's then please fill these out!**

**Oc's Name-**

**Alias- (If in mafia or hacker)**

**Age-**

**Gender-**

**Looks-**

**Casual Clothes-**

**Personality-**

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**Weapon (s) – (If have one)**

**Background –**

**Family – (If have any)**

**Eventual love interests – (if you want. Can be onesided as well and I will do Yaoi and Yuri if you ask nicely) **

**Song that describes Oc's – (optional)**

**And there you have it!**

**These are the characters that you can have for love interests- **

**Boys –**

**Natsu [X]**

**Basil**

**Yamamoto**

**Gokudera**

**Ryohei**

**Belphorg**

**Mukuro**

**Hibari**

**Dino**

**Fran**

**Bloody-Rabbit (yes, it's a boy and it would be quite funny if any one actually picked him)**

**Fuuta~**

**Girls –**

**Kyoko**

**Haru**

**Chrome**

**Hana**

**M.M. [X]**

**And that's all I can think of! Choose anyone of these and just P.M. me later.**

**[X] – Already chosen**

**Ok here we go!**

**Warning – Dark/Crazy!Tsuna, Oc's, Ooc, Twinfic, and many more~**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or two Oc's in here! They belong to Clockwork Sounds!]**

~Chapter II~

Debt

_A bloody golden brown hair boy carried his sister as they walked in the dark forest while the bright moon and twinkling stars shown above. Shifting the girl in his back to make it more comfortable for her, he couldn't but feel guilty as he saw the blood stained cloth covering her left eye._

"_. . . Mike?" The girl muttered out quietly as she saw her older brothers face._

"_Hm?" He responded, still walking forward._

_The girl looked tense for a moment, not knowing what to say about . . . the event that took place not too long ago. ". . . It's not your fault."_

_Gritting his teeth of what she said, he didn't respond, only leaving them in silence. _

_._

_._

_._

"_How wasn't it my fault?" He suddenly asked moments later._

"_. . . You were only trying to help."_

"_I made him stab you. If _I_ haven't shot the bullet, you wouldn't be in this state, Claire."_

_Claire didn't know what to say. Burying her face in the stained shirt, she let a small tear fall out. ". . . You only tried to help."_

"_I made you lose your eye!" Stopping in his tracks, Mike turned his head to his sisters. "I made him stab that blade deep into your eye! If I haven't shot him and just listen to him, you wouldn't have lost your sight, you wouldn't have been bleeding to death, and you wouldn't have to suffer the pain!"_

_Tears were now shown in her right eye as she looked up from her brothers back. Threatening to spill, she wiped it off quickly as Mike's furious face became to sadden._

_Walking again, the two came into a clearing, as rays of moonlights hit some spots. Boulders and other small rocks were shown as wild flowers danced in the cold breeze that came. _

"_. . . Let's rest." Mike said awkwardly as he walked to a large rock, placing Claire onto it._

"_. . ."_

"_I'll go find some water." And off he went, leaving Claire to look at his retreating back._

_Claire looked at her blood stained gray hair. She wondered how long it will be until her next shower. Since they didn't have a place to go back to, she suspected that they would have to fend off the streets again as well as steal._

_Looking up at the full moon with her good eye, the graynette, couldn't help but to feel guilty. ". . . I'm sorry everyone . . ." She said, remembering the soulless corpses of kids moments ago. _

"_Kekeke." Snapping her head ahead of her, she brought her hand onto her small dagger under her dress, preparing for battle if necessary._

"_. . ." Narrowing her eyes and roaming the field, she stood up even if she was hurt, and took a step forward._

"_Kekeke." Turning around quickly, she brought her small dagger out and placed it in front of her._

_Widening her eyes at what she saw, she sighed in relief as she lowered her weapon. Walking toward the tree trunk of some ancient tree, Claire slowly bent down and stared at the lifeless beat-up rabbit doll._

"_Claire?" Hearing her older brother's voice she turned around to see him only a couple of yards away, looking quite worried. "What are you doing?"_

_Claire pursed her lips as she turned around to stare at the rabbit some more._

_Mike raised a brow. Walking forward to her, he noticed the gray rabbit as he came closer. "A rabbit doll? It must have been left a long time ago by some family on a picnic."_

_She only nodded._

_Bending down next to her, he grabbed the doll and tossed it toward her as she caught it with ease._

"_Here. A present of apology for yelling at you." He said looking away with a blush._

"_. . .T-thank you." Claire blushed, not knowing what to do with such gesture._

_Clearing his throat, the golden hair lad stood up and brought a hand out for her to stand. "Here."_

_Nodding her head, she tightened the rabbit and lifted her right hand up._

_CHOMP!_

"_Kyaaa!"_

"_What the hell!"_

_The two didn't know what to do as they saw the rabbit doll jumped out of Claire's gasp and bite on her raising hand. Sharp teeth showing as it seemed to be smiling as a trail of red spilt._

_Knowing that the blood did not belong to the doll, Mike quirkily snatched it away and threw it as far as he could._

"_Claire, are you alright?!" He shouted/asked as he turned around, only seeing Claire trembling as she placed the wounded hand protectively on her chest. _

_Her heart was pounding rabidly due to fright as she stared at the rabbit doll getting up a couple yards away from them. _

_Its head bopping up as two button eyes stared at them, showing no emotion as if it was usual to see a stuff animal alive and just bite someone. Showing its best smile, the rabbit doll grinned showing sharp teeth then turned around skipping happily toward the trees. "Kekekeke! Master w-w-w-will be s-s-so p-please~" It sung._

"_Ah! Wait you stupid doll!" Mike hurriedly grabbed his sisters trembling arm and bent down to let her get on his back._

_. . . . ._

_The two, mainly Mike, ran, following the gray rabbit that was faster than they had thought. It was still skipping but with a daisy in his gasp. Where it got it? They didn't know._

~ Deeper, Deeper you come!

Come on! Come on!

You want to go even deeper to meet?

Quirkily! Quikily!

As your little legs can run!

Into the dark!

Come on!

Come on!

It'll be soo~ much fun! ~

_It suddenly sung._

_(Song- Trick a Treat by Rin and Len. I kind of deleted some parts but it's still by them)_

_As Mike was about to lose his strength from running for so long, the rabbit doll stopped in a walking position, still with the flower in his gasp._

"_What?" Mike raised a brow._

"_. . . Brother . . . I can sense an Illusion." Claire finally spoke, getting off of the lads back and onto the cold night grass as she had her eyebrows narrowed with concentration._

"_Illusion? Is it close?" Mike asked, wary of the rabbit and what could attack out of the trees._

"_. . ." Claire didn't say anything, except stepping forward slowly trying to feel the presence._

"_Claire?" _

_._

_._

_._

"_KEKEKEKE! Master~ I brought some new friends!" The two flinched as the rabbit turned around with a hop. Running towards them, the two moved out of the way, making Claire fall on her bum due to the sudden act. "A-a-a-aren't they j-just daring? The girl taste good too!" _

"_Welcome back, you Bloody-rabbit."_

_Turning to where the rabbit had run to, the two eyes widen as they stared at the scenery._

_There in front of them was what seemed to be a garden decorated with blue and white roses, as a large willow tree was place in the center. There was a table with it to, filled with many sweets and a pot of tea with four fragile and beautiful teacups. A small water fill vase was place onto it as well. _

_But what got them more into shock was the girl holding a black frilly parasol with a small golden box in her hand. She had white hair and blue sapphire eyes that seemed to drawn you in. her outfit consist of what rich girls wear in the olden days (Like in Black Butler). It consists of a puffy dark blue dress that stopped right above the knee with long black frilly socks stopping at the knee and ankle boots. Her hear was tied to the side as a small hat lied on her head on the side with two blue roses._

_The two siblings stared at her with wide eyes. Caution if she decided to attack as well as that rabbit doll._

"_. . ." The stranger stared blankly at them as she seemed be inspecting head to toe at them. A smile came on her lips as she tilted her head to the side. "There. Now you're both well dress for tea." She turned around and gracefully headed to the table of sweets with the rabbit already there, placing the daisy in the empty vase._

_The two looked down at themselves after what the strange girl had said._

_Mike's eyed widen as he saw his outfit. He was wearing gray shorts that went past his knees, seeming to be expensive cloth, with a white dress shirt. Over his dress shirt was a dark blue vest with two chains going to chest to chest, connected with a silver rose and smaller one on his left chest. He had white socks that stopped at his shin with black shoes. He felt the fabric of some hat on his head. Taking it off, he saw it was small top hat with frills and a white blue flower placed onto it. Placing it back on slowly, he stared at his sister who seemed to be inspecting herself as well in her sitting position._

_She wore a sleeveless tight blue dress striped with black and white, which seemed like silver that seemed to stop at her knees with the collar laced. Her legs consist of some striped black and white socks that stopped below the knee and blue ankle high-hell boots. Her hands were gloved with black gloves, with a blue ribbon tied around her wrists. A white ribbon tied her gray hair into a low ponytail as an eye-patch, with a blue flower on the patch covering her eye, was on her left eye._

_The two stared at each other for a moment, until Mike walked to her and helped her up. "Well aren't you beautiful?" He said cheekily, forgetting about the stranger second ago._

_Claire blushed lightly as she stood up. "T-thank you . . . you look handsome to brother."_

_Mike chuckled._

"_If you two are done, why don't you have some sweets and tea?" Remembering where they were at, the two looked back at the stranger who was sipping her tea at the rabbit was eating some pink cake, leaving some cream on itself and crumbs._

_Staring at her with caution, the two walked forward._

_The girl smiled as they stopped before the table. "Have a seat you two, there's plenty of sweets to go around."_

"_. . ."_

"_. . ."_

_They took the seats before them, with Mike facing the girl and Claire facing the messy rabbit who was on its fifth plate of sweets._

"_Now Bloody-rabbit, don't just hog up the sweets to yourself, we have guests here that you brought." She said, taking another sip of the tea._

"_Oh! Kekekeke. H-h-h-have some! H-have some! Here!" It jumped on a table with two sweets in each hand and placed it before the two. "Have s-s-some t-t-tea too!" It then took the pot of tea and poured it in their cups._

_Giggling, the stranger placed her cup down. "Thank you, Bloody-rabbit."_

"_Kekekeke!" The rabbit returned to its seat and began munching down again._

_The two stayed quiet. Staring at the plates of desserts and tea in front of them, they glanced at each other and gulped. They were sir hungry due to not eating for two days but they didn't want to eat the cake not knowing if it was poisonous or not._

_Gulp . . ._

_But it was tempting._

"_I assure you I did not poison the cake you two. I promise." They stared at the girl who was eating a cake similar to Claire's. "I'm not that kind of person."_

"_. . ." Mike stared down at the cake again. Taking the fork slowly he plucked out a piece and placed it in his mouth, hoping he could trust her words. _

_._

_._

_._

"_. . . Coffee?" He muttered out with a raised brow. It was good though. Good enough that he mentally squealed like a girl when he felt that velvety texture in his mouth and the sweet yet bitter taste being swallowed down._

_The girl giggled again. Smiling she explained, "That there is an exclusive Coffee Cake made with sour cream and chocolate cinnamon filling."_

"_Hn." He grunted but took another taste._

"_. . ." Staring at her brother, the gray hair girl decided to eat hers as well, hoping to trust the stranger and brothers actions. Taking the silverware, she took a piece out of the cake and placed it in her mouth, feeling the sweet taste and texture melting in her mouth. "Mm~" _

_Mike and the stranger stared at her, who had flowers and sparkles around herself._

_Finally realizing what she did, she brought the fork down and blushed a deep crimson hue. "S-sorry." She apologized quietly._

_The girl giggled. "The one you have is one of my favorites. It's made with fresh scones and fresh handpicked strawberries. The cream allows more sweetness into it with. For some extra flavors there are some side topping of the mango and mint."_

"_. . ." Nodding her head, Claire brought her fork down as well as Mike._

"_. . . By the way, I don't know your names? How rude of me." She gasped._

"_. . ." The two stared at each other again, depending if they should or should not. _

"_My name . . . is Takagawa Hana." Claire went first._

"_Takagawa Takaishi (Ta-ka-ii-shii)."_

"_. . . I see?" Staring at them sadly, she blinked. "Oh! Yes are names!" Clearing her throat, she gestured to the snacking rabbit that was on its 50__th__ plate. How in the world can it eat that much? "This here is Bloody-rabbit. My number one toy and helper." Bloody-rabbit stopped eating. Wiping its face with a napkin, it jumped on the table and saluted._

"_W-w-w-was up homies? Kekekekekeke. A-a-a-ahahahahaha!" It began to roll on the table, clutching its stomach as it laughed._

"_He may be insane but that's what makes him cute~"_

_The two sweatdropped as they stared at the scene._

"Homies?_" They thought in union._

"_And I? I don't I should tell you since you both won't tell me yours." She said smiling innocently._

_The two tensed. _

"_Oh! You both don't trust me yet. That's why. Well I'm not looking for trust here . . . but for an alliance." The air suddenly changed as the rabbit paused from its laughing fit, still with a smile._

_The siblings shivered as her voice changed._

"_An . . . alliance?" Mike questioned. _

"_Yes an alliance between you two. The legendary Italian five year old hitman, Fiore Di Tempo, Flower of Time, that fled a group of captured kids which unfortunately died tonight due to the Solitaire family you all escaped from killing them. And how can I forget the young seven year nine year old hacker that helped his dear sister in escaping and saving her from the clutches of the Solitaire family Don, Hawk Eye Myke that can see even from the Eiffel Tower and still see below him clearly. Impressive indeed~"_

_The two kids stood up quirkily, grabbing the knife to cut one of the cakes and flipping the table, the two took fighting stance._

"_Who are you?" Mike commanded as he looked ready to pounce on her if she did anything with his fists up and legs spread._

"_. . ." Claire held the knife tightly in her gasp, eyes narrowed as she waited for the girl to show herself behind the large table._

"_I'm really tired of people always flipping the table." A sigh was heard behind them._

_Turning around, they lunged at her only to see her to pull out a sword out of her umbrella. "I haven't used you in a long time." She said with a smile._

_Mike made the first moved. He flashed step (look it up in Bleach) and appeared right behind her. Ready to kick her, he brought his foot up only to be tackled down by something. "Well~ what do we have here? A dragon trying to hurt my dear Princess? I think not~ Kufufufu." Making a back flip, he landed a yard away from the person on his feet ready to fight._

_Looking at the person, Mike noticed the Pineapple haircut almost immediately. The kid was smaller than him, looking to be around Claire's age. He had two different eye colors; one was red as the other one was sea blue. He wore a tuxedo as a trident was in his gasp._

"_Now~" The kid smirked. "You should really listen to the princess speak before attacking."_

_The girl sighed. "Why in the world are you here, Mukuro?"_

"_Kufufufu, oh Princess you didn't forget what today is had you?"_

"_. . . Umm . . ."_

"_I knew you would forget . . . Today is the day I get to possess your body~" He sighed._

_The girl sighed. "Oh yes. How could i forget for the . . . . 435 time?"  
_

_"Kufufufu."_

_Taking the chance as the kid and girl was still talking, Claire ran toward her, knife in hand and ready to attack. As she was a foot away, something hit her stomach hard, causing her to fly back a couple yards away. _

"_Claire!" She heard her brother exclaimed._

"_Urrg . . ." Sitting up and seeing who attacked her she, saw a similar looking person that looked a lot like the boy._

_She had purple hair, cut into a pineapple as well as she wore a maid outfit. She was shorter and probably younger than Claire. Like the boy she had a trident in her gasp as the end was faced out as if it was the thing that made her flew back. She wore an eye-patch with a rose design._

"_Chrome~" The two saw the white hair girl sheath her sword back into the parasol, and run to the purple hair girl and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you came~ Pineapple-kun was being mean to me."_

_A tick mark appeared on said person._

_The girl, Chrome, blushed at the sudden impact. "G-good evening Oujo-sama." _

_Claire went onto her feet. Picking up the knife and clutching her stomach, she was about to attack again . . ._

"_P-please don't h-hurt Oujo-sama!" Chrome exclaimed, although her voice was too soft._

"_Kufufufu Even if she is annoying, crazy, creepy, dense, gothic kind of, doll collector-aholic, old-fashioned I won't allow you to hurt her . . . since it will be my body soon." The Mukuro dude said as with narrow eyes at Mike yet still with a smirk on._

"_Oh. I'm so happy that you care about me, Muku-darling~ Although you could've use better adjectives and subtract that last part."_

"_Kufufufu."_

_Mike and Claire looked at each other, looking if they should at least try to attack, but something in their heads kept on telling them not to if they didn't want to die. They knew to that the two new strangers were stronger than to._

"_. . . Mike?" Claire muttered._

_Mike looked back and forth at the strangers to his sister, seeing if there was any chance of winning until finally giving up. With a sigh, he went out of his stance and nodded to show Claire it was ok._

_Claire agreed hesitantly, but still kept her guard up as she brought the knife down to her side._

_The two knew strangers seemed stunned. Their weapons turned to mist as if it was an illusion. _

_Going to the girl, Mukuro took the golden box, Claire and Mike finally noticed, and walked toward Claire. "Kufufu, I see you two are still in useful for the Princess."_

"_. . ." Mike ran toward Claire's side, not wanting her to be alone with the weird guy._

"_Mukuro, give the box and come here." The girl commanded, still hugging Chrome who seemed comfortable with it._

"_Right~" Tossing the box to Claire, who caught it, he went back to the strangers side with bloody rabbit who they totally forgot about and was still at the table a while ago._

"_Now back to the subject before you flipped my table and wasted so much sweets that my dear Chrome made."_

"_. . . Fine. Go ahead." Mike said non to enchantingly._

"_Good." She smiled. "The alliance isn't for long . . . just after my goal is done."_

"_Goal?"_

"_Yes goal. With the alliance I will offer you shelter and my care. Full education as well as food, but that is only if you accept."_

"_. . . Go on." Claire seemed interested._

_Mukuro smirked, Chrome smiled a little, and Bloody-rabbit went 'Kekekekeke' (all the way home~ Sorry couldn't help myself) as the white hair girl seemed pleased._

"_I would also fix any injuries on you at the moment to . . ."_

_Mike widened his eyes a bit. "Even . . ." He gestured to Claire who touched her eye._

"_Yes . . . even that."_

"_. . ." The golden brown hair lad seemed interested now._

"_I need your help, the both of your help for what I have planned. Except or not it is your choice. I will not force you at all. But if you will not except . . . I'm afraid I would have to kill you~"_

"_Kufufufu~"_

"_. . ."_

"_Kekekeke."_

"_Hn . . . so you can heal Claire?"_

"_Of course . . ."_

"_You will take us in, offer us shelter, food, education all that?"_

"_I will keep my word."_

"_. . ." Looking at Claire who looked back at him, he sighed for the nth time that day . . . Holding his sisters hand and interlocking fingers, they both stared at her._

_._

_._

_._

. . . . .

"What the hell does she need us now? I have to have my beauty sleep." A young man said with a yawn.

". . . . I think we have a new mission." A teen girl answered as she tucked a book back into her cross-body bag.

"Urrrg . . . at umm," Checking his silver watch, he scowled. "At fucken three in the morning?!" He exclaimed.

Sighing at his antics, the teen walked more in front, arriving in front of two large wooden doors.

"Well . . . we're here already. Might as well stay the night."

"Oh, she better let us stay. Plus I still have score to settle with Mukuro on Fruit Ninja. _Mwahahaha_."

Knocking twice on the rusted door while ignoring the lad, the duo waited a bit until the door was opened by a smaller teen.

He had blond gravity defying hair with mis-match eyes. His left eye was brown almost amber if you look closely as the right one was sky blue. He had a scar under his bored eyes shaped like a line with three other line crossing it, (+++ Like this). His outfit was a white tuxedo with a yellow tie tucked under his vest.

"Oh. Come in Sir Michael Nightingale and Miss Clarisse Nightingale." He said monotone.

"Hey! It's been a long time kiddo!" Michael ruffled the blonde's hair as he walked in with Clarisse right behind him who greeted him with a node. "Didn't I tell you to call me Mike-onii-san? And call Claire, Claire-onee-san? Come on!"

"I do not have approval from My Lady."

"My Lady, My Lady, My Lady." Mike sighed. "You're seriously whipped by that flatchest-"

"U-um, Mike-san! If Oujo-sama here's you say that . . ."

"Oh Chrome! Cute as ever~ Thanks for stopping me, hahaha. I'll see you later!" He waved off to Chrome who was cleaning the stairs they were walking on.

"H-hai!"

"Oh yeah! Where's Mukuro?"

"A-ano, Mukuro-sama should be near the garden."

"Thanks!"

"Hello Chrome-chan." Claire said with a small smile.

"Ah! C-claire-chan! Hello!" Chrome waved to her best friend.

. . . . .

The trio were walking in the halls of the second floor, as they chatted a little bit.

". . . I have to ask . . . why did you follow My Lady?" The butler questioned.

". . . Well . . . that's a new one."

". . ."

"My apologies. I should not have asked."

"Oh, no. It's alright. It's just a hard question to answer." Mike laughed softly.

". . . It really isn't." Claire said plainly as she moved the hair blocking her gold eyes and placed it into a ponytail.

"Ok. It isn't but still . . ."

"She bribed us."

". . . My Lady sure has her way of getting allies."

"That she does."

". . ."

". . . But if she hadn't . . . we would have had a harder life."

"We would have been on the streets."

"Begging for food." Mike moved a strand of hair off his face.

"But it all worked out ever since we met her."

"My Lady?"

"Yep." Claire stopped, looking out the large window at the dark sky. "Very well actually."

Mike stopped to as the butler. He went to lean on the edge of the window next to Claire, as a soft smile came upon him. "All in all, we are in debt to her, Tsunayoshi."

**[A.N.**

**I am done!**

**I hope you all liked it! **

**This chapter is introducing the two Oc's Clockwork Sounds created! Thank you very much, Clockwork Sounds!**

**Next chapter –**

"**Sawada Natsuyoshi right? Nice to meet you~"**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**LuckiShatterTwin22**

**Signing out~] **


	3. Greetings

**[A.N.**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**My older sister was on the laptop all week and I haven't had the chance to use it till now!**

**Well anyways~**

**I would like to thank hime-chan002 for submitting her Oc for me! Thank you very much and all the readers, favoriters, and followers!**

**Boys –**

**Natsu [X]**

**Basil **

**Yamamoto**

**Gokudera**

**Ryohei**

**Belphorg**

**Mukuro**

**Hibari [X]**

**Dino**

**Fran**

**Bloody-Rabbit (yes, it's a boy and it would be quite funny if any one actually picked him)**

**Fuuta~**

**Girls –**

**Kyoko**

**Haru**

**Chrome**

**Hana**

**M.M. [X]**

**And that's all I can think of! Choose anyone of these and just P.M. me later.**

**[X] – Already chosen**

**I do not own Claire, Mike (Clockworks Sounds Oc's) or Akane (hime-chan002 Oc)! And also Khr!]**

~Chapter III~

Greetings

As a group of teens, one, I suppose, an adult, and a . . . plush toy walked to a two red large doors for a meeting their, suppose, master's meeting, one teen girl scowled.

"Tch. Does she not know how late it is?" Flipping her pink hair as her boyfriend's arm was around her shoulders, she yawned due to being awoken at 11 pm.

"M.M., Chikusa, and Ken just for warning since you only been here for three months, you shouldn't complain in front of her." Mike warned with a cricked smile as he pushed M.M. closer to him.

". . . Oh." Claire suddenly stopped as she saw a certain someone.

"Kufufufu, if it isn't the whipped Tuna~" . . . Mukuro, I fear for your life.

"M-m-mukuro-sama!" Chrome panic due to knowing very well that this young blond butler didn't like that term.

Shooting a glare at the pineapple, the blond with a scar under his right eye (+++) and three piercings only nodded to show his greetings. Turning around, he placed a hand on the golden door knob and gestured them in.

Doing just that, the bunch followed in tiredly into the grand room.

"Good to know my fellow soldiers are looking fresh as ever." Right in front of them was a set of stairs with a worn out red rug with golden ropes leading up to a marble throne chair with a green curtain behind but tied up to the side allowing them to see a painting of a table filled with sweets and tea as dolls laid around it. The person who sat on the grand throne smirked at some of the scowling faces as she placed a strand of white hair behind her pierced ear. An eye covered by her bangs as she placed one hand on the armrest and another supporting her head.

"Keh, good to know you care about us, byon." A boy with messy blond hair and a scar across his face retorted as he placed his hands into his pajama pockets.

Chuckling at the sarcasm the girl paid no mind to the young blond that was walking up the stairs, head down to the mistress and stood by her side. "Good evening, Tsunayoshi." She said to the lad who nodded and flashed a small smile at her.

"Good evening My Lady."

The group only stared at them with bored eyes.

"Ok your majesty, what did you bring us here for that is so important that you have to wake us up in the middle of the damn night after Claire and I just got here not even an hour ago. I was ready to fuck to."

M.M. blushed a red hue as she smacked Mike in the head.

The others simply ignored it (Claire and Chikusa), blushed (Chrome), or smirked (The other two perverts).

Ignoring the curse word, the white hair girl yawned. "Sorry about that. I forgot to mention to everyone that in two days we have a new mission."

"Mission?" Claire raised a brow.

"Yep~"

"Kekekeke!" Hopping up the stairs to its master, Bloody-rabbit hopped onto her lap.

"The mission is quite simple actually. But I'm separating you into two groups."

". . . Go on." Mukuro smirked; glad that after two months of being free of work he can finally get to start doing something again.

Chuckling, she petted the stuff toy. "I think you would like this one, Pineapple-dear."

Twitch.

. . . . .

". . ." The whole room was silent.

"Your clothing's and application are already done. You would find the clothing's in your room in the morning and necessary weapons near the front door in the morning." And she was done explaining to the gaping gang.

"Wait. Yeah wait one minute byon. So . . . you want us each to go to school, minus Chrome, the butler by your side and the old man which is in your plan but not attending but working there to go to school, byon?" Ken mad sure to say every word slowly to make sure the girl heard and understood it with a wrinkled nose.

"And you want me to gather information for you right now and give it to you tomorrow about this one kid this late at night even though I just got here?" Mike was dumbfounded.

"Yep!" Chirping the word she cuddled the doll tightly which only chuckle more. "Now . . . meetings dismissed."

"W-wait!" Before the group could asked more questions and such, they stopped as they saw the dark smile on her.

"Oh, and one more thing . . . anyone who doesn't complete this mission . . . I'll _feed_ you to Bloody-rabbit got it?"

.

.

.

". . . H-hai." They all said in union, sweating beads of sweat as they slowly took a step back and walked out in lighting flash speed after.

The white hair girl sighed. Why couldn't anyone ever shut the doors when they enter or leave? Even her trusting butler even forgets sometimes.

". . . Is there a problem, Tsuna." She looked at him at the edge of her eye.

Bloody-rabbit hopped off of her gasp, chuckling as it hopped every step down. "I'll m-m-m-make some t-t-t-tea master~" It said, leaving the room to make the two alone.

"My Lady, I do respect your decisions and such but . . . why am I not included in this? Chrome is wounded so I know why she is not going to be involved but there's no explanation of why I am not." The blond eye's saddened.

"Oh~ but you are my dear Tsunayoshi." Stepping out of her seat, she walked gracefully to the butler with hands behind her back and a grin. "But not just yet."

"Not yet?"

"Yep~" Leaning in and gasping his gloved arm, she placed it onto her pale cheek as she closed her eyes. "It's still too early to get you involved."

". . ."

Giggling like a little girl, she dropped her hold onto his hand and went to give a kiss onto his cheek. "Good night, my dear _Tsunayoshi_." She licked his ear and walked past him into the darkness.

Blushing at the sudden act, Tsuna brought his hand to the kissed cheek and licked ear. Dying down the blush and frowning, he brought the hand to his brown with a hint of amber eye in his left side he only sighed. "Am I not important to you enough My Lady?"

A sudden dark aura surrounded him as a shadow stood above the teen grinning. Grinning madly, Tsuna stepped back into the darkness as he covered his left eye leaving the sky blue eye to only be shown. "I'm going to go play now, Tsuna~"

. . . . .

"Hey Kyo-nii, are these the new transfer students you want me to show around the compass tomorrow?" A golden hair 5'5 feet girl said, munching on a strawberry Pocky stick while her bang covered her left eye while she sat down on a leather couch staring at two documents right in front of her on the table.

"Hn." The head prefect grunted to his adopted sister.

"Let's see~ Takagawa Hana, 16 year old, going to be in class 2-C due to being sick blah blah blah and caused for being held back two years." Fujiwara Akane, undercover agent to the Discipline committee muttered, still chewing the pocky stick as she stared at the first file that showed an expressionless girl with gray hair while some strands covered her face as the photo was taken. "And now we have . . . oh wow she has mis-match eyes like me. Intresting~" The other photo showed a smiling black hair girl with two bunny hairpins pinning her bangs to her left side, letting you see the brown almost amber eye on her left and a beautiful sapphire blue on the right. She looked almost amused.

"Akane." The great Hibari Kyoya said as he flopped another document in front of him.

It was weird for the head/scary prefect to say another's name then his usual terms of herbivore or carnivore. But he promised his mother, who looked just like him but much older and feminine, to stop calling his dear sister and her those names years ago saying that 'You shouldn't say that to a lady' with a menacing aura that made a shiver crawl up his back.

She was the only person who had ever scared him . . .

"Oh? Another?"

"A new teacher." He simply said.

"Oh." Getting off the couch she walked toward the wooden desk to receive the folder. Opening it up, she whistled. "Wow! Look at this hunk! Let's see~ Takagawa Takaishi (Ta-ka-ii-shii), I guess brother to that other girl, 19 years old, young to be a teacher, blah blah blah . . . Single! Yes I still have a shot!" There in the picture was a stud with golden hair with green eyes and a fabulous smile that could charm any women even if it was just a photo of him.

Glaring at her, the prefect led a dark aura out to show his irritation due to her being too noisy for his taste.

"Hai~ I get it. I'll shut my mouth~" And she did just that. "Well I better head to class Kyo-nii~ I don't want to be bitten to death by you so bye~" Taking the document and the other two on the table she grabbed her bag laying on the floor and slid the door open. Turning around she blew her brother a kiss, which he ignored, and walked off smiling.

Down the hallway, she spotted a group of three.

She knew all of them well but not fully.

One was the legendary go lucky baseball freak Yamamoto Takeshi, who was attempting suicide a week ago, smiling as the other group member had a one-side ague with him.

The loud silver head was Gokudear Hayato, AKA new bad boy at this school, which had just transferred here two weeks ago from Italy. Oh! Didn't it say that the three new people also were from Italy? How weird . . .

The last one in the group was an annoyed gravity defying hair teen with piercings and rings adorned his fingers. He looked like he was holding back a sigh as he attempted to ignore his two suppose friends. It was Miserable-Natsu.

Sawada Natsuyoshi was annoyed. Really annoyed. He didn't know why these two stuck around him like dogs protecting their owners or why the silver hair lad was even yelling at the baseball freak that suddenly chose to hang out with him or should he say them?

Maybe it was the fact that he saved the silver hair man's life even though he tried to kill him for the position of the Vongola boss.

And maybe the Yamamoto guy followed him because he's thankful of him for saving his life from jumping off the roof and hoped to be friends..

How many lives did he save this month?

With a sigh he finally spoke, allowing the two, three if you count the girl at the side, to hear his sexy husky voice that he kept hidden. "It's not polite to stare Fujiwara Akane-sempai."

Akane flinched.

Smiling sheepishly she bowed. "A-ah! Gomen!" Walking hurriedly from the group as threats came from the silver hair man right behind her, she could only be amazed that _the_ Miserable-Natsu noticed her.

Heck, she was well trained from her adoptive mother to hide her presence, due to her being an assassin of the Hibari-clan, so yeah. It was a surprise that the loner, suppose bad-boy from some girls, and Miserable-Natsu noticed her.

Sawada Natsuyoshi . . . you might be more than meets the eye.

. . . . .

Natsu returned home after bidding his so called friends. It was mostly a 'Yeah' from him as the two guardians paid no mind to it.

Opening the door and taking his shoes off he shouted, "I'm home-" but was interrupted by a kick from a certain baby hitman.

"Reborn! How many times did I tell you to stop doing that?!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his sore head with a scowl.

"A mafia boss should always be prepared for surprise attacks, Dame-Natsu. I see I have to train you even more." Reborn replied, not really answering the question his student exclaimed.

"W-what! Who said I wanted to become a Mafia boss?!"

"You have no choice. You are the only heir to the throne."

"Ah! Welcome home Natsu-chan~" Nana popped her head from the kitchen, but to be ignored as Natsu stood up and yelled.

"What about Tsunayoshi-nii?!"

.

.

.

Finally realizing what he said, the brunet teen's anger died down into sadness. The room stayed quiet for a moment . . .

Grabbing his fallen bag from the wooden floor, the brunet hurried to his room with a sad look, not bothering to look back at his tutor or mother.

". . ." Nana sighed. "Sorry about that Reborn-san. It still seems like Natsu-chan still misses . . ." Although it was hard for her, she choked it out. ". . . Tsu-kun."

"It's not a problem Maman." Reborn knew that the oldest Sawada went missing years ago and was never found even when Imeitsu sent a search party from the Vongola to search for the young lad. But with all that effort, Sawada Tsunayoshi was never found, leaving his younger twin brother, Sawada Natsuyoshi to take the place of the Vongola Decimo's name. "I'll go check on him." Reborn tilted his fedora, as Nana smiled.

"Ok~ Dinner will be ready soon!" And off she went back into the kitchen, finishing the rest of her cooking with a silent pink hair girl who seemed to be taking data from the conversation.

"_I didn't know that brat had an older brother?_" Bianchi thought as she stirred the purple gue of soup.

. . . . .

Entering the room to see three familiar kids making a ruckus in it, Natsu finally sighed.

"Bwahahaha! Dame-Natsu is finally back! Give Lambo-sama some grape candy!" A cow child commanded as a little girl scolded him.

"Bad Lambo! No say that to Natsu-san!" She was ignored though.

"Welcome back Natsu-nii!" A cute little boy no older than eight greeted the older one with a warm smile.

". . . Yeah. I'm back." The brunet gave a small kind tired smile at the three.

. . . . .

"Did you get the data Mike?" The white hair girl asked as she took a sip of tea. Currently right now the two . . . no three including the butler were now in the back garden of the mansion they were currently staying at.

"Yeah . . ." Mike said tiredly. Under his beautiful emerald green eyes dark circles were shown, due to the lack of sleep from researching last night. "But you know the payment don't you?"

"Yep~ You should find that video game with Claire who is currently eating some homemade sweets Darling-Chrome~ made at the kitchen."

"Great. Thanks." In any other days he would be all hyper and giddy but he was just so tired . . . really tired. Placing the folder onto the garden table, he took his leave.

"Well, I think I should go prepare for tomorrow~" She got up and headed to the exit with the folder she picked up with Tsuna following behind, frowning.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Turning around, facing the blond, she placed a smiled. "Please prepare the car for Namimori Middle school for tomorrow~"

. . . . .

As Natsu awoken due to his alarm clock, he lazily got up and stretched his limb muscles. "Urrg." He groaned, happy that he awoken early this time and not by a green hammer that was actually a lizard that can transform due to some mafia thing that his tutor wouldn't tell him.

Looking at where his demon tutor was sleeping at, at the corner of his room, he saw no one but just an empty hammock.

"Reborn?" Natsu muttered out. Shrugging it off and thinking his tutor was going to plan another hectic thing for the poor teen, he prepared for the day . . . slowly.

. . . . .

The brown hair teen arrived to school like usual.

A barking self-proclaim right hand man who was arguing with a baseball freak who was just laughing it off like the usual while the three headed to the tall building call school.

Yep, just like usual.

Glancing at the prefect who was leaning by the gates, he took his eyes off him and just headed forward.

. . . . .

The three entered class, which was louder than usual, and took their assigned seats.

"Ma ma~ What's with the gossip?" Asked Yamamoto to a student in front of him.

"Oh! Y-yamamoto! We're having new students today plus I head from the girls a 'hunky' teacher to."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Everybody's getting worked up about it!"

Suddenly the door opened to show the new handsome teacher. Everybody stayed quiet as he walked to the desk with grace. Turning to the class he flashed a smile at them while he brushed his spiky golden brown hair back. "Why don't you all take your seats?"

The class obeyed.

Girls were squealing loudly and secretly taking pictures.

Boys were scowling at how another hot guy came to this school. Was it just them or is like their school just filled with handsome guys? Heck, even some girls liked Miserable-Natsu!

Natsu didn't care. Looking out the window he only scowled at the loudness but he felt as if someone was looking at him.

"Well, let me introduce myself." The young teacher took a piece of chalk and wrote his name. Turning back to the class he patted the black-board. "For today onward I will be your new History Teacher, Takagawa-sensei. It's nice to meet you all." He smiled, causing more annoying squealing and scowling.

Some notice the piercing behind his ears with two circler checkered earrings.

"We also have two new transfer students today as well. Please be nice to them. You can come in now."

The boys blushed, excluding three, at one of the girls.

One girl had gray hair with strange golden eyes that looked bored as she strolled right in. Her hair reached midway to her back but was tied into a high ponytail while some strands of hair fell onto her face. She wore the usual Namimori uniform for girls plus similar earrings shaped like cats but added stuff. First was her green hooded vest as the second one was the knee length black leggings. Some feared for her due to her breaking dress violation. Hopefully she wouldn't get bitten to death on her first day.

The other one, the one who the boys were blushing at, stopped right next to the girl with a smile. Her strait black hair reached past her waist as two bunny pins, one red and one checkered black and white, with red eyes pulled her bangs to the left side showing her mismatch eyes. One was brown showing amber as the other was an amazing sapphire blue that seemed to draw you in. Her uniform was regular like always.

"These two are both older then you all, but due to family issues and health problems they were held back two years. Please introduce yourselves to the class please." The handsome, ok hot, teacher gestured to his sister and the other.

". . . My name is Takagawa Hana, sister to our sensei," The class stared at the other Hana in the classroom and the mention lad but turned back to the gray hair girl, "I'm sixteen and that's all." She went no further in.

Closing her eyes she took a step back and aloud the other to speak.

Natsu felt a familiar aura. Turning his head to look at the new students, he saw the black hair girl, the other one as well but mostly the black hair one, smiling. Something . . . just something about her felt like . . . his dear older brother.

"Hello fellow classmates~" She said happily as she tilted her head to the side. "I'm sixteen and my name is Dolly Raven."

. . . . .

Classes were over and it was afterschool.

Natsu began packing up with his two guardians who were waiting by his side. It was weird not seeing his tutor not even once today.

Standing up from his seat with his eyes closed and the others following behind in a one-sided argument again, the brown hair lad was suddenly stopped. Opening those brown eyes with just a little, and I mean just, hint of amber, he saw golden eyes staring down at him. Will maybe not like down, down but still down. She was like 3cm taller than.

". . . Can I help you?" He said not too happily for being stopped.

"How dear you stopped Tenth! Tenth let me take care of this!"

"Ma ma ma~ Hayato, she probably just wants to talk to Natsu!"

"W-what? Who said that you can use my first name so casually?!"

And here we go again.

Ignoring the yelling, the two stared at each other. One had a scowl as the other was emotionless. ". . ."

"Sawada Natsuyoshi right? Nice to meet you~" Another voice from behind the gray hair girl was heard.

The golden eye girl moved to the side silently as the other girl with black hair walked forward with a smile.

Something about the smile sent chills down Natsu's back. Staring at her cautioning, she stopped, still smile in place.

The girl giggled like a little girl, which annoyed him, and leaned in, violating his personal space. "My name is Dolly Raven or Raven Dolly in Japan. Hana and I are from Italy. Just a call me Dolly or Doll."

". . ." Natsu stayed quiet.

The girl frowned showing that she was upset. "You're not much of a speaker are you?"

Silence

". . . Well that's alright~ My dear friend here is also one, but she's amazing." She smiled again.

"Dolly." The girl suddenly said, not glancing at them but just saying.

"Oh! My dear butler must be tired of waiting!" Dolly gasped.

The argument, mainly one-side, stopped as the rain and storm guardian stared at her.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

Natsu's eyes widen as a taint of blush appeared on his cheeks.

Yamamoto only laughed awkwardly.

Gokudera stood dear shocked.

Hana, the gray hair one, stayed silent, not bothered at the act of her friend.

Breaking the sudden tongue kiss she gave the lad, she giggled once more. "Bye-bye~"

The duo walked out, one with wrinkled gray eyebrows looking as if she was thinking about something as the other one with a smile, skipping happily as she hummed a melody.

.

.

.

". . . Hayato." The Vongola Don suddenly broke the silence after the two left.

"Y-yes tenth?"

"Please tell me that was a normal greeting you Italian folks always do right?"

**[A.N.**

**Well I am done!**

**I hope you all like this chapter and I promise, I really do, that the next chapter **_**will **_**be out this week! **

**Oh!**

**I'm still willing to accept Oc's!**

**Next Chapter –**

"**Are you jealous?"**

**He stayed quiet as he grimly looked elsewhere but her smiling face.**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**LuckiShatterTwin22~]**


	4. Hate

**[A.N.**

**See! I told you I would update this week!**

**Oh and for anybody who wants to become my Betareader . . . I'm still considering it so please wait!**

**I do not own KHR and some Oc's that are owned by hime-chan002 and Clockwork Sound.]**

~Chapter IV~

Hate

He scowled.

He glared.

He twitched.

He . . . stared . . .

". . . She expects us to live _here_?" A pineapple man said hands crossed under his chest as he stared at the broken up room he was now going to live in with three others.

"You must be joking, byon." Ken scowled.

"This is no place fit for a lady." M.M. glared at the rats and bugs.

". . ." Chikusa was just staring blankly, seeming to not care as long as he had a roof over his head.

Currently now, the group of four were assigned to stay in a rundown/closed amusement park . . . yep. You got it, it's Kokuyo Land!

. . . So yeah.

You could guess why they aren't happy since they have been living in a grand, well maintain, and large mansion for a couple of months (years for one).

With a sigh, Mukuro placed down his bag on the . . . dusty grown as he went to the window with rusted white curtains.

"It's enough that we have to attend such a stupid school but shacking up here? Kufufu, I'll make sure I'll have her body." A deadly grin came across his face.

. . . . .

Dolly sneezed that night.

Rubbing her nose, she looked down on her . . . well this is surprising, homework.

"Out of all the years I have been alive, I have not have to do these wrenched . . . _homework_."

"Are you getting a cold My Lady?" Tsuna, right beside her in her room, asked looking worried.

"No. I'm alright, Tsunayoshi." She said calmly as she went back to her work.

Tsuna looked at the back of his mistress.

He frowned at what he heard from Claire while he stumbled upon her with Chrome chatting up in the kitchen making tonight's dinner.

"_Dolly kissed the kid."_

"_K-k-k-kissed?!" Chrome stuttered at the sudden news._

_Claire stared at her as she sat on a stool that was meant for the counter, which was really long by the way; as her eyes showed that she was worried about something while her expression was the same emotionless self. _

"_. . . Yeah." With a sigh, she took the glass of water in front of her and began choking it down._

"_W-why would mistress do such a thing?" Setting the temperature on low, Chrome hurried away from the stove and to Claire to hear more._

_Claire shrugged._

"_D-don't tell me . . . she fell in love?" The purple hair girl blushed._

_Shaking her head and taking the pen she placed down, the gray hair girl started on her homework once more. "Just don't tell Tsuna. We all know how he feels about her-"_

_Hearing the door slam open, the two turned their head to see a smiling Tsuna. "Good evening, Chrome and Mistress Claire. I have a request for you two."_

"_H-hai." Smiling awkwardly, Chrome nodded her head as Claire looked slightly afraid._

"_Oh thank you. I don't mean to trouble the both of you but can you two please go get a package that seemed to have lost its way here? I would go ask Sir Mike but he seems to be out at the moment." The blond teen placed a piece of paper on the counter. "Well, I'll be on my way now. These are the directions." With a bow, he took his leave, never taking off that smile._

"_. . ."_

"_. . ."_

_The two stared at the door the blond just left through._

_Chrome sighed in relief as Claire went to the corner with mushrooms growing out of her._

"_C-claire-chan!"_

"_I'm so stupid." She muttered out._

Coming back to from his reminiscing, Tsuna found Dolly right before him, centimeters apart from his face.

"M-my Lady?" He slightly blushed.

". . ._ Sigh_." She stroked a strand of white hair back as she further herself away from him. "I have been calling you for some time now Tsunayoshi. What were you thinking about?" She frowned.

"A-ah. Sorry My Lady. It was nothing."

"Oh?" She raised a delicate eyebrow. "Is that true?"

Tsuna nodded hesitantly.

With another sigh, she went to a wooden closet that was place nearby her, and opened it. "Please go set up my bath after I take my dinner."

"Right away."

Taking a frilly black laced dress from the closet, she placed it on a hook that was nearby and turned to stare at Tsuna. "And that kiss you are thinking about with that boy was just a greeting, Tsunayoshi. So please don't start thinking I have feelings for him, besides everyone knows I have a black heart."

Flinching a bit, Tsuna bowed. "My apologies My Lady."

Dolly, even if it was just a glimpse, saw a scowl replacing the stoic expression of her butler for a moment until it turned back. ". . . Are you jealous?" She asked as a smile replaced her frown.

He stayed quiet as he grimly looked elsewhere but her smiling face.

"Oh~ My dear Tsunayoshi is jealous!" She exclaimed as she went and glomp him.

"I am not jealous My Lady." Tsuna said smoothly.

"Alright~" Separating her head from his neck, she looked at him with a grin. "But you know~ . . . If you wanted a kiss on the lips you could have asked."

The blond blushed a rather deep red hue as he looked at her. "M-my Lady?" He was unsure if this was one of her sour tricks or was she serious this time?

". . ." Staring at his mismatch eyes as he stared at hers, she chuckled and removed herself from him. "Well shall we go eat now?" She skipped to the door behind them.

"W-wait!" About to grab her hand he suddenly tripped. "Hiie!"

. . . . .

Mike was just returning back from getting some work done from his new and boring job. Oh how he hated it.

With this new mission they all have been assigned to, well besides Tsuna and Chrome, he dreaded the fact that he had to listen to the boasting of this most stuck up guy he has ever seen/heard when he was in the teacher's lounge with female teachers flirting with him.

"What did he call himself again?" He thought for a moment. "Ah! Yeah . . . something about Nezu . . ."

He had just entered the mansion he was currently staying at, until he heard a shriek.

"Hiie!"

.

.

.

". . . Oh my god . . . W-was that just Tsuna?"

. . . . .

The next day, Natsu was pissed.

No.

Pissed wasn't even the word that described him at the moment.

He looked like he wanted to kill someone right there and then.

He looked like he was going to murder the next person he saw.

He looked like he was ready to start a massacre.

"J-juudiame?" The trusting right hand man asked, seeing the black aura around his precious boss that seemed to grow by the minute.

"N-natsu?" Yamamoto smiled twitched. He would be lying if he denied the fact that seeing his friend in this foul mood didn't scarred him.

". . . _What_." Everyone shuddered in the room as Miserable-Natsu glared at the two.

Suddenly the bell rung, signifying the start of class as the students went to their seats.

Class started as the Nezu-jerk came in and started to do math.

Natsu stared out the window with a scowl. Why him? Just why him?

.

.

.

Why the fuck did he had to confess his fake undying love to that stupid giggling girl!

AKA: Dolly.

_It was late last night and Nastu was getting ready for bed until he was hit with a 20 pound green hammer from Reborn._

"_Dame-Natsu."_

"_What the hell Reborn!"_

"_Quiet." Pointing now a green gun to his student, he looked up and down at him._

"_W-what do you want?" Natsu stuttered, having a bad feeling about his tutor._

"_. . ." The baby smirked. ". . . I don't know why she would like you but whatever." Taking a piece of paper out of his breast-pocket, Reborn showed it to him._

"_Gah! When did you take that?!"_

"_I have my ways."_

_The photo showed him (Natsu) and the new girl (Dolly) kissing at a perfect angle. It looked like they were a couple before Natsu started blushing._

"_Give me that!" Natsu tried to take the picture from him but met the gun again._

"_Quiet."_

_He gulped._

"_Now . . . this is your next training so listen very closely Dame-Natsu."_

And that is why Miserable-Natsu was pissed.

Reborn forced him to ask out Dolly just because 'If a girl kiss you, you must reply back and blah blah blah and you have no choice but to start dating her or else, since girls are such fragile creatures, she will start punishing herself and sooner or later you will start hearing in the news about a teen girl who died in her room hanging while she wrote a note saying 'I love you Natsuyoshi-sama' or some crap like that and it will be all your fault Dame-Natsu' and more crap after that.

Gritting his teeth, the brunet glared at the two girls that just came in.

"Ohiyo Sensei." Dolly smiled amusingly for some reason. "Sorry we were late. We had to do some family business."

Nezu scowled but nonetheless he simply replied. "Just take your seats."

The two nodded.

Taking their seats, Dolly by Kyoko and Hana two desks before Natsu, the two got out their stuff and started to listen to the boring lecture.

. . . . .

He stared.

He just seriously stared.

He stared at her back as she talked to the gray hair girl as the gray hair girl held a book in her gasp.

"Yo Natsu!" Yamamoto smiled to his friend as he sat on the desk beside him.

". . ."

". . . U-uh want to go eat on the roof?" He tried once again.

"Tch. Don't you see Juudiame is not happy at the moment Baseball-idiot!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ma ma~ I'm just trying to cheer him up hahaha!"

"Shut up!"

And here we go again.

Ignoring the argument that the two made, Natsu leered at the back some more.

". . . Natsu-chan if you have something to say just say it. You're making me quite uncomfortable here." Dolly smiled as she turned to him with Hana.

". . ." Hana stared at him bored.

Natsu flinched then blushed. "Tch!" Getting up from his seat he walked out with the other two right behind him.

"Hey Natsu!"

"Juudiame!"

Dolly giggled as Hana sighed.

"Is there something you wish for me to do?"

"Yep."

. . . . .

Late that night, Natsu was lying on his bed looking at a picture.

". . ." The picture was him and another baby looking to be just born. They were wrapped in white clothes and an orange little beanie as the two slept peacefully.

Sighing, he laid it down on his blue sheets while he shifted his body to the side.

"_Tuna-nii! Let's play dinosaurs!" A young Natsu exclaimed with a smile._

"_Hai!" A look alike replied with a large grin._

Knock.

Suddenly sitting up, the brunet placed his feet on the wooden floor while his arms supported his back.

"Hai?"

The door opened, showing Fuuta with a worried face.

"What happened Fuuta?"

"N-natsu-nii . . . have you seen my book?"

. . . . .

Ryohei was on his way to home.

Exiting the boxing club with full enthusiasm, he yelled, "EXTREME!"

.

.

.

Well anyways . . .

Getting his stuff by the door and undoing his wraps on his hands with a grin, he couldn't help but to yell, "I'LL MAKE SURE SAWADA-SAN JOINS THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

A week ago he had just met Natsu, who dragged him to school in heart pattern underwear, and started to duel him. Natsu didn't look all that interested and ignored him for the day but being Ryohei, he couldn't take it anymore since the white hair teen kept on stalking him everywhere!

"What the hell do you want?!" Natsu suddenly yelled at him who just grinned.

"JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

.

.

.

"No." Was the reply.

Of course the EXTREME boxer wouldn't take no for an answer so he dragged the poor brunet to a boxing ring started their duel . . .

Minutes later Natsu was the winner in his underwear.

So yeah . . . that's mostly it.

Wait!

He was somehow appointed to be the Sun Guardian of Sawada-san, whatever that meant. He was just glad to have found a great opponent to compete with.

Ok, back to the present.

Ryohei jogged home, yelling of course, not noticing a figure following him.

"EXTREME!" The figure following him cringed at the loudness but kept following. "I'LL EXTREMLY SLEEP WHEN I GET HOME!"  
"Urrg . . . Can he be any louder, byon." Of a matter of fact . . . he found the answer a couple minutes later.

Ryohei was now passing a park until he suddenly dodged someone's attack. "WHAT?" He yelled.

"Keh. You were just lucky, byon."

"WHO EXTREMELY ARE YOU?"

"You don't need to know, byon."

. . . . .

Mukuro dreaded school.

It was so boring.

It was annoying.

It was . . . hell for him.

He had to sit around to listen to some old person talk about some shit he was already taught, ok maybe not all the stuff but who cares, and just because he had some awesome haircut, he was sent to the office. Arriving to the office he met the principal, male, and he demanded him to get a new hair style. Can you imagine it? Him giving the great Mukuro orders? Denying the order, Mukuro only yawned, making the older person mad. They argued, one-sided in Mukuro's perspective, as he just went on teasing about the man's bald head saying 'I at least of hair, Kufufufufu~' and yeah that was why he was cleaning the rooms right now.

"Tch." Scowling he looked at Chikusa who was sitting on one of the desk that was flipped on top of another desk playing with his yo-yo. "Kufufu, mind helping?"

". . ." He was ignored.

Mukuro twitched.

Well, at least it was only a few more days until he starts to show himself to the little Vongola kids and get his eye unsealed from Dolly . . .

. . . . .

". . . Kekekeke . . ." Bloody-rabbit stared up at Claire who seemed to be glaring at it . . .

". . ." Yep. Defiantly glaring.

"Yo Claire!" Mike entered the living room, seeing Bloody-rabbit on one couch while holding a rose and Claire at the opposite couch holding a red book in her gasp. ". . . Umm."

"_What_." Claire muttered out as a deadly aura was cast around her.

"A-ano . . . do you need help with your homework?" He said as he rubbed his neck, sweating at the atmosphere. One was full of flowers as the other one was full of intention of Murder.

"No." She simply replied. Standing up she walked past her brother as she fixed her cross bag from her shoulder.

". . . Ok? Well . . . Bloody-rabbit."

The rabbit stared at him with its toothy grin. ". . . Y-yes?"

"Dolly wants you."

"Kekekeke . . . right away~" And off it hopped off, to its masters room.

. . . . .

Arriving to its master's bedroom, Bloody-rabbit knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a female.

"Kekekeke . . ." Opening the door, the gray rabbit walked in as it closed the door behind him. Seeing a certain butler laying on its master's lap, he hopped toward the king sized bed and jumped onto it. Walking forward on the black sheets with the grin even larger, Bloody-rabbit patted the side if Tsuna to see how the lad was doing. "Kekeke~ Is it u-u-u-u-unsealed?"

". . . Yep." Dolly removed some strands of hair off the blonds face as he stirred in his sleep. "That and his other self."

"Ooh~"

. . . . .

Akane was sitting in the living room with her adopted mother whiling watching the news. In her gasp she was some mango pudding and a spoon she placed in her mouth.

The elder lady, Hibari Misaki by the way, held the black remote to the flatscreen T.V. She seemed to be interested of the news as her eyes furrowed in thought.

"Ten gang members of some delinquent group were found dead by the ally not too long ago. Looking to be over 20, we have found evidence of group being the some street gang that called themselves the 'Red Skulls'. The body looked to being a week dead at best but it is hard to tell as the bodies were ripped apart only showing organs and other unnecessary stuff. At the moment the police can't identify who they are or who or maybe what had done this? Investigators are still looking up on this as we speak now-"

The Japanese style door sled open to show a maid on her knees, head down as she spoke. "Hibari-sama, the young lord had returned."

Knowing the maid was referring to her, Misaki stood up. Tossing the remote on the green couch, she left the room after patting her adopted daughter's head who only giggled.

"Take me to him." She commanded. "We have some new business to discuss."

"Hai."

. . . . .

Dolly stared at Tsuna's sleeping face.

With a sigh, she moved his head away from her lap roughly.

"It's only been a year since I last locked you away . . . Yoshi." She started as Tsuna's body started to giggled while he sat himself up.

"Hello My Lady~ How do you do?" _Tsuna _asked as brushed back his blond hair out of his face. His eyes were both black while he grinned, showing sharp teeth.

"How long have you been out?" She didn't answer only looking irritated.

"Oh~ only a week or so."

"A week . . . tch." Standing up from her spot she got off the bed and started to walk to her cabinet.

"Sealing me again? How cruel of you~" Two horns started to appear from Tsuna's head while a tail waved back and forth from behind the male who was leaning on his arms with a fake hurtful look.

"Quit the act."

"Yes, yes My Lady."

". . ."

". . . You know it isn't my fault that I'm in this boy's body . . . It's yours~ If you haven't taken me and placed me into him then I would have never had to damage him . . . Hahahaha!" He suddenly started laughing as he fell back.

". . ."

Stopping his laughing fit, he stared at the ceiling above. ". . . Why do you call him Tsunayoshi? Are you referring to us both?"

". . . That is not your concern. Bloody-rabbit."

Bloody-rabbit hopped in with a box over his head, chuckling. "Kekekeke~"

"Eck." Scowling at knowing what the box was and what was in it, Yoshi glare at it. "I seriously hate you."

"And I do to little demon."

**[A.N.**

**Yeah I know what you're thinking (well some). 'DEMON?!"**

**Well I thought it would be interesting.**

**Yeah I guess you think this story is becoming quite lame and stuff and I don't blame you because of it, but please keep on reading it!**

**If anything doesn't make since or stuff that you just don't get please review it!**

**Love you guys~**

**REVIEW!**

**LuckiShatterTwin22]**


	5. Reunion

**[A.N.**

**Sorry to make you wait for so long! My sisters hogged the computer and laptop for themselves for the whole freaken week (!) writing their stories their trying to finish!**

**So yeah, late update (again) and so I really am sorry for that! (Blame my sisters)**

**Thank you all for all the lovely reviews!**

**Oh! Oc's will not be accepted anymore next chapter so I advise you to hurry up and P.M. me if you want to submit!**

**Boys –**

**Natsu [X]**

**Basil **

**Yamamoto**

**Gokudera**

**Ryohei**

**Belphorg**

**Mukuro**

**Hibari [X]**

**Dino**

**Fran**

**Bloody-Rabbit (yes, it's a boy and it would be quite funny if any one actually picked him)**

**Fuuta~ [X]**

**Girls –**

**Kyoko**

**Haru**

**Chrome**

**Hana**

**M.M. [X]**

**Oh! And thank you for clearing my mistake up Yamiroo Alice!**

**I do not own Khr!**

~Chapter V~

Reunion

_Natsu stared at the back of a young boy, looking similar to his older brother when they were young._

_The boy sniffed as he crouched holding a rabbit doll._

"_. . . Tuna-nii?" Natsu asked looking surprised._

"_Why?" The little boy muttered out as he stood up from his spot._

"_I-is that really you?" Taking a step closer the teen reached out a hand to the kid, trying to gasp his shoulder. "Where have you been?" The lad asked smiling happily._

"_Why?" The boy asked again louder this time._

"_W-what?" Natsu stopped in his tracks._

"_Why?" The little boy turned slowly to him . . . "Why did you let me die?" A pair of socket less eyes stared the brunet._

_Natsu stood there stunned. Taking a step back, he trembled. "W-what happened to you, Tuna-nii?"Staring at once his loveable brother warm eyes he felt nauseous, wanting to throw up._

"_Why did you have to leave me?" The socket less eyes started to cry droplet of blood onto his pale cheesk. "I was a burden wasn't I?" He took a step forward which Natsu took a step back._

"_W-wait!"_

"_You did hate me . . . that's why you let her kill me." _

"_No! That wasn't it! Please Tuna-nii! Please stop it!" Suddenly falling backward and a couple yards away from the little boy, Natsu's eyes began to become teary._

"_Lies!" The boy stopped lips in a scowl. ". . . Everyone lied to me . . ."_

"_Stop it! Please!" Clutching his head, the teen shook it. "No! No more!"_

"_. . . Why did I have to die? Why was I the one who deserved it? What did I even do?"_

"_You didn't!" Looking at the boy again, Natsu eyes widen at the person in front of him . . . "T-tsunayoshi-onii-san?"_

"_Why couldn't it have been you?" There right in front of Natsu was a look alike of himself in the Namimori school uniform. Blood stained the shirt, bruises on the arms and face, a trail of blood behind the lookalike. The only difference was still the eyes._

"_Please stop it! Stop it! Shut up! He would never say something like that! Stop it!" Standing up and running away, the Vongola Decimo ran into darkness listening to the voice of his older brother._

"_You left me for dead."_

"_I thought you loved me?"_

"_Why did it have to be me?"_

"_I'm dead because of you."_

_._

_._

_._

"_. . . I hate you."_

"_SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" _

"_Kekekeke~"_

_Running into something the lad fell once more. _

"_STOP IT!"_

"_Y-y-you killed h-h-h-him kekekekeke~"_

"_Shut up! It wasn't my fault!" _

"_O-oh~ but i-it is~"_

"_. . ." Opening his eyes slowly, Sawada Natsuyoshi stared at his own blood stained hands . . . a little bloody boy lay couple of feet away._

"_AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

. . . . .

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Waking in the middle of the night, Natsu woke up everybody in the house.

Reborn jumped at the sudden scream from his student who suddenly started knocking stuff off his room.

"NO! Stop it! Stop it! It wasn't me!" Natsu started to pound the wall with his bruised fists.

"Tch!" Getting off his hammock, the baby hitman transformed Leon into a gun.

"Natsu-chan!" Nana burst in the room with Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin outside the hallway looking worried.

Grabbing the poor teens head and placing it onto her chest, she tried to calm him down.

Reborn hid his gun quickly and walked toward the duo.

Nana sat on the ground with Natsu on her lap crying. Sighing tiredly, the brunette woman stroked his locks gently.

"I-I'm sorry . . ." The Don muttered out.

"Shhh. It's not your fault." Smiling sadly, she turned her head to Reborn who stared back at her.

"This is the third time, Maman." Reborn said blankly.

"Reborn-san please . . . I tried. I really tried."

"Then let me have a talk with him . . ."

". . . Hai."

. . . . .

"Oujo-sama?" Chrome called out as she opened the door to Dolly's room. "Did you call-" The purple hair girl gasp at the sight.

". . . Chrome . . . call Mukuro and the other's . . . tell them to hurry up with their part of the mission." A bloody Dolly smiled sweetly at her, hands holding a beat-up Tsuna by the collar.

"H-hai!" Doing as the girl commanded, Chrome ran to find the nearest phone.

". . . Claire."

Out of the shadows came Claire, eyes closed, not wanting to see the sight. ". . ."

"Heal Tsuna with your sun flames and please clean my sheets and walls. Later . . . please call Haruka Minako . . ."

"Hai." Taking the boy away from Dolly, the blood soaked girl walked out.

. . . . .

Arriving to her throne, she slumped in sighing.

". . . Stupid demon." She scowled.

"Dolly . . ."

Dolly looked down from the stairs that held her throne.

"Oh! Minako- No its Minato now right?"

Down on the bottom was a girl with striking purple hair slightly covering her deathly dark blue orbs. She wore a sleeveless orange shirt, showing a little portion of her stomach, topped with a light gray jacket with sleeves reaching her elbows. On her bottom were some shorts reaching midway of her thigh along with some stripe socks, the left one has a hole in it. And to finish it off was some black flats.

"Yes . . . I hear you wanted me?"

A grin came upon the white hair girl's face, eyes flashing devilishly.

"I need you to go undercover in the Sawada household please?"

. . . . .

Natsu stared at the little kid no older than ten . . . with amazing striking purple hair that is.

". . . Can I help you?" He asked a little annoyed at being woken so early on a weekend.

The _boy _stared at him blankly.

". . . Are you Sawada Natsuyoshi?" He asked hands inside his jacket pockets.

". . . Yeah."

"I am Haruka Minato, Reborn should know me since I did work with him one time . . ."

"Reborn?"

"I will not repeat myself."

". . . Great . . . another assassin . . ." Natsu muttered to himself, gesturing the lad in.

"I am no assassin . . . kind of." Walking in, the boy didn't bother to take his shoes off as he walked further into the house.

". . ." Cursing himself for being heard, the teen closed the door behind him and awkwardly followed the purple headed boy.

"Now . . . where is Reborn?" Stopping in the living room, Minato took a seat on the couch lazily.

". . . Uh . . . upstairs- Ack! REBORN!" Turning around to see the baby hitman all dress up and prepared for the day, Minato straiten himself up.

"Che. Dame-Natsu, do not let strangers in so easily or else you will be killed. I have a lot to teach you I see. Sigh."

"For the love of- Move your gun out of my face!"

"Are you _commanding _me?" A shiver ran down Natsu's back.

"P-please?"

". . . Hmph." Changing Leon back into his original form, the baby hitman jumped onto the coffee table facing the guest.

". . . What is your business here Haruka Minato." He commanded.  
"Good to see you again, Reborn-san." The lad blankly said resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

". . ."

Clearing his throat up, he cross his feet together and placed his chin onto his hands that were on his knees. "I would like to have your permission for staying here for a while. You see . . . I have some business here and some men are after me for my hacking abilities and staying in some hotel won't help."

"Hacking? Wait . . . your just a kid!" The don pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I am ten. Plus, even if I am one, I'm sure more mature then you Vongola Don." The purple hair boy strike back while Natsu lowered his hand, knowing it was true for some reason.

"Haruka Minato is one of the top five hackers in the mafia world, Dame-Natsu. Don't be fooled of his age or looks, he knows more than you think. He's also a sneer gun user. His known name in the mafia world is _Silent Fire._"

"Well anyways, back to the topic. I would like to stay here for a bit until things calm down. I will repay you with my knowledge and hacking if that is all."

"Hm . . . What have you done this time?"

The boy smirked. "Something devious like usual . . . A _kid _needs some fun at times."

`". . ." Natsu stared back and forth at the two Mafioso as they smirked. "_Can I ever catch a break?_"

"Fine. You can stay." Reborn answered. "For your first repayment, I need you to look up some people who have been causing destruction to Namimori middle school and the discipline committee. They had already gotten Vongola's Sun guardian and Storm guardian."

"Do they go by a name by chance?"

". . . The Kokuyo Gang." Natsu answered, eyes sparking orange for a second.

Reborn smirked as well as the other.

"Well~ I'll get started."

. . . . .

Tsuna woke up.

Staring at the ceiling above him, he couldn't recall what had happened or why he felt so much pain . . . and a burning wound on the right of his stomach.

He sat up slowly with a small groan. Lifting his somehow changed white shirt to see the wound, his eyes widen.

On his stomach was a cross shape burn mark decorated with thrones. It looked as if it was burned into his skin seeing it wasn't a tattoo.

". . ."

". . . Your awake I see, Kufufufu." Lifting his head in front of him to only see Rokudo Mukuro leaning against the wall with a playful smirk, Tsuna placed his shirt back down.

"How long have I been sleeping?" He asked blankly while proceeding to get out of the bed.

"Three days. I wouldn't try that if I were you."

Just on cue as Tsuna stood up, he felt pain vibrating from his legs to his head. Sitting down on the wooden floor as half of his body leaned onto the bed, the blond gasped for air.

"Dolly hit you pretty hard, paralyzing you for a bit with some poison to. You should just rest for some few more days, Kufufu."

". . . I-I'm alright."

Mukuro scowled. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." And like that, the older teen disappeared using his mist flames.

"Urg." Standing once more while ignoring the pain, Tsuna leaned onto the red wall gasping. Sweat dripped down his pale face as he took a step to the door before him.

"You should listen to Mukuro, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna spun around to only suddenly go onto his knees, leaning his head onto the wall.

"M-my Lady . . ." He said weekly.

Dolly sighed.

Brushing off her red dress, she stood up off the bed she sat on and walked toward him looking quite worried. Crouching down to be face to face with the blond, she cupped his cheeks with both her hands and leaned in. "Tsunayoshi . . . I order you to rest."

"B-but My Lady-"

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you disobeying me?"

Tsuna gulped. "N-no! Never!"

"Then do as I order, Tsunayoshi." Her nails began to sink into his cheeks almost causing it to bleed if she went any further.

"Hai!"

Her eyes softened as she gave him a warm smile. "Good." Letting go of his cheeks, she stood up reaching out a hand to him. "Go back to bed and rest."

". . .Hai." Grabbing the hand slowly, he stood up following Dolly back to the bed where she tucked him in.

As Tsuna's eyes began to drift off into sleep, he caught one last glance at the white hair girl who stroked his blond locks.

". . . I'm so sorry Tsuna." Was the last thing he heard as he went into dreamland.

. . . . .

Dolly's shoes were the only sound in the dark hallways as she walked to her destination.

Hands by her side as her eyes stared blankly before her, not even showing a little hint of being scared.

Turning a left, she approached a white door designed with gold lining. Gasping the gold knob, she muttered a small chant not really audible to be heard to the human ears.

Something 'clicked' at the other side of the door.

Turning the knob, she entered into the dark room passing by strange objects as she did. Going in deeper, a small glint was shown at the other end. She stepped before it looking blankly.

She sighed. "Didn't I order Mike to go buy more tea?"

. . . . .

Natsu sat in his room looking at his tutor with curiosity shown in his eyes.

Reborn had suddenly asked (commanded) him to come to his room when dinner was done and not being able to deny him unless he wanted to die, the Don followed suite.

"Reborn. What did you wanted?" He asked, leaning in as his fingers intersected with each other.

"Natsu."

Natsu raised a brow. He had never heard Reborn call him just plain Natsu before. His Hyper Intuition (HI) acted up, not liking what was coming next. "Yes?"

". . . We're going to talk about your brother."

.

.

.

Dead silence filled the room as the two stared at each other blankly.

". . . What is there to talk about?" The teen closed his eyes.

Reborn stayed silent for another few seconds, not liking the aura of his student right now. "Get over him."

Natsu's eyes shot open as he stood up quickly. "WHAT?!" He shouted.

"Get over him. It's been six years since he went missing. The only thing he could possibly be is six feet underground." The hitman said calmly, not skipping a beat.

"How would you know? He could possibly be still alive! And you're telling me to give up my hope of knowing he is just out there somewhere?"

"Yes. Exactly."

"No! Never!" Natsu slammed his hands onto the table, nearly missing Reborn as the Arcobeleno only looked irritated. "He is my elder brother Reborn! He was supposed to be the Vongola Decimo not me! He is family! Aren't you the one who said family comes first?!"

"That's why I told you to get over him."

"Why should I-"

"You are hurting your mother Dame-Natsu!"

Natsu flinched at the sudden change of voice.

"You are hurting her and yourself. If you keep on reminiscing on the past, you will only stay in the past and will never move on. Face the truth and stop telling yourself a lie Dame-Natsu. It's been six years since then. He is probably dead. Even the Vongola couldn't find him at that time."

". . ." Natsu's bangs shadowed his eyes. He knew every word Reborn had said was true. He had been hurting his dear mother . . . and himself in hope believing his brother was still out there but . . . a little part of himself denied it.

A single tear drop spilled from his chocolate orb as he clenched his hand into a fist. Staring at the photo behind his tutor of him and his older brother holding cookies, he ran out of his room . . . out of the house . . .

Reborn only stared at the spot his student once was. Sighing, he could only wait.

. . . . .

Minato looked at the opened front door Natsu had jammed opened as he ran in the streets going somewhere.

He had heard the conversation since the lad was yelling, and only stared blankly up the stair the baby hitman stood at top.

"Something happened?"

". . ." Reborn did not reply. He turned around and retreated back to Natsu's room to wait.

Minato went to close the door. Locking it, he only smirked.

"Natsuyoshi . . . No wander you look like the little butler."

. . . . .

Akane yawned as she walked behind her adoptive brother's back, hands behind her head.

It was night and the two were currently patrolling.

She could have stayed at home but her dear loveable and scary mother forced her to go and help him out. Grabbing a Jolly-rancher in her pocket, she placed the cherry flavor in her mouth. "Want one Kyo-nii?" She waved a blue one to him.

Hibari only grunted.

Noting it was a 'no', she placed it back where she had gotten it from and began what she was doing before . . . walking.

. . . . .

The duo had arrived in some sort of amusement park for some odd reason.

"_Now how had we come here? I thought Kokuyo Land was at the other side of town of where we were patrolling?_" Akane thought raising a brow. She looked over at Hibari who only kicked the gate opened and enter as if he owned the place. Sweatdropping at the act, she took out her daggers she hid under her school uniform skirt (she couldn't change due to suddenly being threatened out by Misaki) and followed in. Normally she would have brought her Katana, but she was in a rush and forgot about it and took the only thing she had with her.

Hibari was already in some hallway as Akane was outside, not wanting to go in some scary place. Tonfa's in his gasp, he followed a certain sweet scent of Pineapples for some odd reasons.

"Kufufufufu~."

The prefect quickly positioned himself into attack mode.

"Who are you herbivore? Show yourself or I'll bite you to death."

.

.

.

"That's some kinky catch phrase there, Skylark-kun . . ." The voice sounded as if it was amused.

"Kinky?" Hibari raised a brow as he muttered out. "Hn."

"Well anyways . . . I hear you had been defeated by a doctor who uses misquotes . . . what was his name again? Ah! Kufufufu~ Trident Shamal."

The prefect glared before him as a foot stepped out of the dark, allowing him to see a boot.

"Now what was that injection he used onto you?"

Hibari dashed forward and attacked . . . only to be met by some sort of mist.

"Ah! Yes, I now remember. Kufufufufu~"

"!" Smelling a certain smell, the black hair teen felt heavy. Looking up and before him, the prefect saw some tree's with pink flowers as some of its petals fluttered by . . .

"Sakura Disorientation Syndrome."

. . . . .

Akane suddenly became worried as she waited for Hibari. He had not shown up for nearly an hour. He knew well to not leave her alone for that long!

Shivering at the breeze that just came by, she decided to wait a couple more minutes until 'gulp' go searching for him in that building.

Few minutes passed by as the teen began to get herself prepared to go in.

"If I find you just having a little tea party then I'm going to be the one to bite you to death, Kyoya." She muttered out.

Entering the building, she walked further in the hallway that showed a lot of mirror's that shown her in different shapes and sizes.

"Gasp! I do not look that big!" About to attack her reflection, she saw the one she was looking for . . .

"Kyoya-nii!" She exclaimed turning around. "Where have you been? I was freezing to death out there not to mention starving. I ate my last jolly-rancher to!" Stomping toward him, Akane could only stare with wide eyes at what he done next.

"Akane." Hibari Kyoya gasped her cheek showing a small smile toward her.

". . ." Said girl blinked before a blush came upon her cheek . . . Was this really the scary prefect?

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He tilted his head to the side still smiling.

"N-no! Not at all!" The red on her face became deeper as she slightly had a heart-attack.

Hibari chuckled. "You look adorable when you blush."

.

.

.

Something was seriously wrong with the prefect.

Akane felt like she could faint. Did _the _Hibari Kyoya A.K.A head prefect of Namimori and demon just say . . . adorable to her?

The one who always annoyed him when she was bored.

The one who stole his tonfa's and decorated it with candy stickers.

The one that turned stone cold right now?

"Akane?" Hibari raised an eyebrow . . .

Getting out of her . . . well shock, the female teen shook her head and leaned into him. ". . . Who in the world are you?" She demanded as she placed her dagger near his throat, glaring at the lad.

". . ." Hibari smirked . . . differently.

"Kufufufu~ A pleasure to meet you." Hibari suddenly disappeared into some kind of mist, showing a man in the Kokuyo uniform and well . . . fruit hair cut.

"Y-y-you're!"

"Ah. Already know who I am miss?"

"Y-y-you-"

Mukuro smirk grew as the girl began to tremble.

"You're the Pineapple king! Dude I'm so damn sorry! I didn't mean to by 100 of your fellow pineapple but you see, me and my mom were making smoothies and Pineapple's happen to be her favorites! Please don't be upset! I can even give you some pictures of them before their last moment. Here! You see! Here's one with sunglasses! Oh! And another with its girlfriend, wait I think boyfriend. Ok back to the subject-" Akane was cut off as a trident knocked her dagger out of her gasp, pointing its tip on her neck allowing a drop of blood to spill out.

"Shut up."

"P-please don't kill me M-mr. Pineapple King." She muttered as she stared at the weapon.

A tick mark appeared on top of his head as he deepened his weapon into her skin. "I have a message for you to send to some people."

"H-hai."

"Kufufufufu~ good. Tell the Sawada brat and his little gang to come back here in two days or else."

"Wait. Miserable-Nastu? Why him- Okie Dokie!" Sweating at the sudden more pain she received, she complied.

"Good."

. . . . .

Natsu was out at night sitting on a swing in the park he had once played with his . . . older brother.

"_Ne ne ne! Tuna-nii!" A young Natsu exclaimed happily with a large grin._

"_H-hai?" His look alike titled his head curiously._

"_I saw some girls squealing a little while ago! They said something about Yaoi. What's Yaoi?"_

"_Yaoi? I don't know. Let's ask Kaa-san!" And off the duo went to ask their mother._

_Let's just say she kept on dodging the question._

Natsu chuckled sadly as he remembered the small flashback.

Staring up at the night sky seeing the stars and the full-moon, tears began to spill. "If only I knew where you are . . ."

"Excuse me. Can you tell me how to get this brand of tea?" A voice said behind him.

Jumping a bit, the decimo wiped his tears quickly. "A-ah! W-what type are you looking for-" Turning around, Natsu eyes widen as if ready to burst out. His skin paled as he looked at the teen before him.

"My Lady actually wanted a couple different ones actually."

.

.

.

"T-tsuna?"

The blond before him raised a brow.

"I'm sorry but . . . have we met?"

**[A.N.**

**And Cut!**

**Whew! **

**I'm glad I'm done with this chapter!**

**Mwahahaha I left you all now anxious now aren't' I?**

**Will do not fear because this week you all would be able to read the next chapter! Or not considering now that my two sisters are getting back onto writing their stories . . . yeah so~**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And yes! This is the Kokuyo Arc if it wasn't obvious before!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LuckiShatterTwin22~]**


	6. Warning!

**[A.N.**

**Hello fellow readers of **_**A Doll's Tale**_**!**

**I have brought great devastation!**

**No, I am not giving up on the story I just came to warn you that I might not be able to update for a very long time because since I dropped the laptop in the pool (don't worry. No one was in it) and broke it causing my chapters and my sisters chapters to be deleted, I am now band for a very, very long time from the new one we just bought (the one I'm using right now). The downside is that I can't believe I didn't place **_**A Doll's Tale **_**in my flashdrive! Urrg!**

**The only reason why I can use it right now is because my dear sister (Lucky1Fan) is allowing me to give you this warning! So thank her for letting me notify you all :,)**

**Well anyways thank you for understanding!**

**I love you all dearly! **

**LuckiShatterTwin22~] **


End file.
